Fallen Rose
by CrazyNephilim
Summary: Britt has just moved to California and she will discover not only darkness and secrets but also love in the face of someone she's never thought could exist.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hi guys! So this is my first attempt to write a story. It's based on the Night World Series by L.J Smith. I hope you like it. **

**I don't own the Night World only this plot and my imaginery characters. **

**I want to know what you think, get new suggestions and ways to improve my story as it goes on. I'm not really familiar with the American ways and I would love for someone to tell me if they see an error so I can correct it.**

Chapter 1

"That's it. I'm out of here." Brittany said.

She couldn't take a minute more of this. Her little sister Amy and her little brother Tom or Tommy, as she always called him, were playing-fighting and making it impossible for her to study for school and keep an eye on them since her parents were out of town for the week, on a business trip and would be back on Wednesday.

Her grandma didn't help much as she was in her own world, "I wonder if she even understands whatever happens around her?" she thought. Britt had made her decision, she was going to take the car and wonder around the city until Tommy and Amy both were in bed.

She walked and sat right in front of her grandma and tried to talk to her clearly above all the noise. "Granny, can you hear me?" she asked.

Her Gran looked at her, smiled a nice wide smile and nodded. "Okay. Good. I'm going out for a walk, please can you put Tommy and Amy to bed at midnight?" she said, slowly and carefully.

"12 sharp, but my dear, isn't it late for two, two year old children to be sleeping at midnight though?" gran answered, still smiling.

Britt sighed. "Grandma, Tommy is seven and Amy is five and it's already half past eleven so midnight would be okay. Could you please just do it? You can tell them a story! Remember like you used to tell me when I was little?"

She said trying not to lose her patience. She waited until she nodded and then went to separate Tommy and Amy who were still fighting. That took awhile but she finally made it, then she stood looking down at them and told them.

"I'm going out. You'll keep quiet…." Even as she said it she knew that wasn't going to happen but she still had to try. "….and you'll be in bed before I come back. You got it?"

She watched them carefully to make sure they were taking her seriously, they obviously weren't. And then she went on. "Otherwise….." that caught their attention. "…..you might see the ghost."

Their eyes got wider in that instant. She saw her chance, they were scared now and continued. "And you know what the ghost does, don't you?"

The swallowed loudly and shook their heads. "Okay, let me see. I have an idea! Why don't you go to granny who knows the story better and she can tell you all about it." She said smiling.

Now they were excited they said, no yelled "Okay" and went off running to the living room where gran sat. She remembered that her gran always had great imaginary stories to tell, and now she was sure she'd figure something out.

She went upstairs in her room, let her hair down, brushed it and changed into a pair of jeans and her favorite sweater. She was ready to leave but paused and stood firmly close to the door, looking at her room, remembering every little prank she and Kim had played on mom and dad, who would look all over the place to find where they had been hiding.

Playing very loud music and singing alone with the CD player, pissing them off and waking up everybody taking their afternoon nap. And of course her last birthday, when Luke and the guys had come/sneaked into her bedroom for her slumber party with all the girls there.

Britt laughed as she remembered all that, and then sighed. That was the past. Now she had to live for the future. And that was gonna be hard enough if her suspicion was correct.

She closed the door and then walked downstairs carefully trying to keep quiet. She could hear gran's soft voice doing it's magic. Hypnotizing Tommy and Amy, making them feel sleepy, draining the adrenaline out of their bodies, relaxing them.

She knew how they felt she used to feel the same way every time her gran was telling stories. Mesmerizing, that's what she always thought. She felt a part of the story, like she was living in it. Somehow free.

She went to the door, put on her boots, her coat, her gloves and scarf. It was really cold outside these days. She took the house and car keys and got out into the snow. It was snowing, of course. It snowed almost every day. It was the last week of school December 17th almost 4 days until it closed for Christmas vacation.

She got into the car and turned the hot air on. "God it is cold" she said in a whisper and started the engine.

She left her street, her neighborhood and drove towards city. Her house was about twenty minutes out of town. She really hadn't decided where she would go. "I'll probably go to Sam's" she said out loud.

She was feeling suddenly uneasy. Sam would make her feel better. Sam was her best friend, even though a year older.

In school they were usually into everything fun, every school activity apart from cheerleading, Britt hated that from the day her ex best friend since kindergarten Kim and she had been in their last year before High School and finally after two years Luke Adams had collected all of his courage and asked Britt out on a date and Kim started all of a sudden being a total snob and a mean person.

She had managed to become the most famous girl at school. And with fame always comes power. This year Kim was the "captain" of the cheerleading team and her life's purpose was to make Britt's life a living hell.

Britt had met Sam during her first days there, she was signing up for the school Christmas play, they were gonna present it that week. Something like "The Christmas Carol" parody with funny and sarcastic dialogues between the Christmas' spirits that visited Mr. Scrooge and of course like every play, they would sing popular Christmas songs. Britt had an excellent voice and Sam was an acting star.

Sam'd helped Britt a lot every time something had to do with Kim. She was really sad that Kim was so mad at her. She didn't even know the reason. The thing had gotten out of control this year. Kim was the total "queen" of their class and had decided that she wanted a boyfriend and that the boy she wanted was Luke, Britt's boyfriend.

She never believed that she would actually manage to take him away but she was wrong. So Luke was with Kim and Britt had given her full attention on studying hard and practicing for the play. And Sam was there.

Samantha Smith was tall with short black curly hair and fierce green eyes. And her exact opposite was Brittany Evans. She was tall but her hair had a golden blond color and it fell down to her waist. And her eyes were a very light blue not grey but not quite blue either. Britt felt like Sam was an older sister.

The tension she felt earlier was wearing off now as she was thinking of the play and all the good and fun times they had there. She had turned the radio on. Christmas songs were playing and she just went on singing along with it until she reached Sam's house.

It was past midnight and Britt thought it was late for a visit she was feeling awful and she hadn't considered the time or to call before she went. All the lights were off but she reached into her coat pocket and got her cell phone, dialed Sam's number, pressed the phone to her ear and waited. She would wake Sam up but she needed desperately someone to talk to.

"Bee? What's going on? Are you okay? Did something happen?" Sam's voice was urgent and disoriented.

"Don't worry! I'm fine. Everything is… great" Britt couldn't stop herself before hesitating she knew Sam would see right through it but she continued. "So sorry to wake you. I am so sorry." She tried to cover it up hastily.

Sam yawned once and then snorted "You know I don't believe that! What happened?"

Britt sighed "Well…. I don't really want to talk about it from the phone, I think it would be better if you'd let me in" she said.

"What? Are you crazy? Why didn't you say so from the beginning? Wait I'll be right there." Sam said and hung up.

Britt got out of the car and went to the door to wait for Sam. After a minute the door opened and Sam let her in and then closed the door carefully behind her. They went upstairs to Sam's room.

Once they made sure her parents were still asleep Sam said "Okay tell me what happened. I want to know everything." She sighed and suddenly she felt the same way she did about a week ago when she happened to overhear one of her parents conversations.

Britt took a deep breath, closed her eyes and said. "We're leaving."

Sam didn't say anything and Britt opened her eyes to find Sam staring at her, her eyes wide. "What?" she whispered.

Britt smiled sadly and said. "I overheard my parents talking about a week ago I was waiting until today to see if they would tell us but they left this morning without saying anything. So I thought it was just something they were talking about. But about an hour ago a house seller called asking for mom so that she could tell her that she'd found a great but a little old house in California about two to three hours way from Los Angeles." Britt gasped for air; she had managed to say everything without stopping.

Now Sam was shocked and went on looking at her without really seeing her. Britt was thinking about how much she wanted to leave Portland and visit sunny California but not to move there.

What could a sixteen year old girl without any friends in a fancy new high school do? She would be like a fish out of the water. The weird new kid. A stranger. Out of place.

Now that she was thinking of that she felt completely terrified. She was lost in thought when she realized that she was crying and felt Sam hugging her.

The clock stuck one.


	2. Chapter 2

**So this is my second chapter... I'm really not sure about this, I could have been better!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Night World, L.J. Smith does.**

**And please R&R. I really want to know what other people think.**

Chapter 2

It was one am and Phil couldn't sleep.

He could sense something was wrong and he didn't like it. It had been a year since Poppy left with James or the official story: Poppy had died. He had managed to get over it and live his life. He knew Poppy was alright. She wasn't sick anymore, to be accurate she would never be sick again. She was in love again, to be accurate she had found her soulmate. She was immortal. A vampire, a made vampire.

Sometimes he would allow himself to look back in time, when Poppy was here, when they learned about the cancer, when he walked in on James and Poppy doing something he couldn't explain at the time but he could name it now. Exchanging blood. Terrific.

James was a vampire. One of the lamia, the born vampires. The vampire who turned his sister into one, in order to "save" her life and recognized her as his soulmate. Soulmates….. If he hadn't seen it happen, he would have thought it was some kind of sick joke.

It is well-known to the whole Night World the Soulmate Principal which is the idea that Night People and humans have a soulmate, their other half, their partner forever, some force, connecting their hearts with a silver cord.

At least that's what Poppy had told him. He hadn't experienced it himself and he really didn't want to. He wanted a normal life, he didn't want any connection to the Night World or himself remembering that he was a psychic, a lost witch. He didn't even want to think about it.

But back to the point. When he looked back on everything that had happened he couldn't bring himself to regret his decision to help James change his sister into a blood sucking monster.

It was the only way. The only way to save Poppy from all this pain. Her life was doomed, but she really didn't see it that way. She was happy and that's all that mattered. "She is happy and as long as she she's happy I will be too. That's a given. Even if I don't really like James so much." Phil thought.

The truth was…..and it was hard for Phil to admit it…..he'd grown to like he's sister soulmate, felt like he could be a nice friend and to respect him since he loved his sister and she loved him back, just a little bit though, he was still a blood sucking monster.

Not that he was any better himself.

Tomorrow –well pretty much today according to his clock would be the first official day of Christmas vacation, the weekend didn't count, as Poppy always said.

Over the last year that had passed, they found out that they could communicate with their minds. Well maybe….just maybe having a twin psychic/witch vampire sister, you could have a mind conversation with wasn't so bad after all.

But again the feeling that something was wrong didn't go away and thinking about the Night World now wasn't really helping.

It was really hard pretending that everything was normal every day and especially when he was walking outside and could recognize Night People from the normal people, the humans, outsiders, vermin as they call humans.

His mind was showing him pictures, things he really didn't want to think about but the pictures just kept coming, rushing through his mind. Things he tried really hard to forget like that night. The Night. The night James came to pick him up and go to the graveyard to dig up Poppy's grave, and get her out.

And then the sight of his twin sister with her bright green eyes…those eyes that had always reflected her emotions, they looked strange silvery green and a little detached. When she was sick he could see that they were the only alive thing on her but not those…..those silver – green eyes, the eyes that belonged to a predator.

Every time he looked up in her face he felt like a prey. He could see his sister, Poppy, little poppet as mom called her, looking like a hunter, something supernatural. He didn't like it.

That first night he saw her, he had his first doubts about whether he'd made the right decision and helped James practically kill his sister and turn her into this… this living monster with no living conscience.

But no. First this was her decision and second she didn't want to die and she had found her way out of this. And most important she was with the one she always loved and she was happy. That was enough. End of discussion.

He should sleep it was late. He turned off the light, leaned back in his pillows and closed his eyes. He wished for a dreamless night.

Everything was bright. Too bright. The sky was a true light blue, cloudless, and the sun was shinning, radiating heat and light.

Phil was standing in the middle of a meadow full of flowers. He instantly knew this wasn't a dream. This was something completely different. It felt like one of those weird visions. Like his visions, he had felt that way before, just once but he remembered it. It was vivid enough.

He didn't like it because he couldn't control it. He was looking around. He could sense that what was about to happen was really important, Vital, his mind told him. The word was heard like an eco and as the sound faded he sensed someone coming closer.

It was a girl. He could faintly sense her mind and as she moved closer he started feeling a strong pull not towards her but backwards wanting to remove him from the dream. He had to fight really hard to stay there.

The pull stopped as soon as she located him and saw him. Phil could sense that she was scared and confused but also feeling irrationally safe close to him. And he felt a wave of protection towards her. Towards that beautiful unknown to him girl that was now looking at him with wide open questioning eyes.

He wanted to comfort her and without thinking about it he started moving towards her. With every step that he took he could see that she was just getting more confused but she wasn't backing off or running away.

Slowly as he reached her and opened his mouth to ask her name, something like a wave of fog was making everything fade….disappear. Taking the girl with the golden hair away before he could ask her, before he could understand what that dream or vision was about.

He had started feeling his body again lying on his bed.

Phil woke with a start.

At first he didn't know where he was, but then slowly he started to recognize his own room. He sat up thinking about what had just happened. He remembered the brightness and the beauty and of course the girl.

Although the whole think reminded him a little bit of the story Poppy had told him about how Maggie and Delos had met in Maggie's dream telling her to get away from the Dark Kingdom as soon as she woke up so she wouldn't get hurt. Like the Soulmate Principal thingy.

But he didn't feel like Poppy had described, he hadn't felt like he knew that girl or that he should, he didn't know who she was and didn't feel like he ever did. Phil shook his head and whispered out loud "This is all crazy!"

He fell hard back on his bed, not caring if the noise would wake up his mother sleeping next door, and then covered his face with the blanket.

It was nearly 5:00am and he had to wake up sooner or later because he wasn't one of those people that spent all of their time in bed.

Phil fell asleep thinking that he should call Poppy sooner or later and let her know about this maybe it was nothing but he didn't want to take any chances. And maybe they knew how to make it stop. They had witches there so maybe one of them could help.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 is here... Kind of small I guess but chapter 4 it's on it's way! Please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Night World, L.J. Smith does.**

Chapter 3

Britt woke up with a start.

She was aware of everything immediately. Her room was still empty and Amy was still sleeping next to her. Hers and Tommy's room was full of every size boxes and suitcases. Britt's on the other hand was empty apart from her bed and the empty furniture around.

All the emptiness around reminded her exactly how she felt the whole week. She was feeling numb ever since she left Sam's house that night. When she got home everyone was sleeping which was really convenient for her. She could cry all she wanted but the problem was that she couldn't. She was numb.

Her parents had gotten back that Wednesday and had announced the "good" news. Neither Tommy nor Amy were overjoyed about it but they weren't too sad about it either.

Her mom also wasn't excited but Britt knew it had to do with the whole packing, cleaning, unpacking etc. thing. She knew that this was her mom's biggest opportunity. She knew that working at the LA Times newspaper was her mom's biggest dream. And for that she was excited.

Her dad on the other hand was really happy. Not so much because of his new job as a teacher in the closest high school, which happened to be El Camino, her new High School, but because his mother, grandma Suzan was living in Hollywood and Britt knew he was happy that he'd get to see her again after all those years. He hadn't seen her since he got married and moved to Portland

Britt really liked her other grandma, she was very cool and a really energetic person. She was always fun to be around. Not like grandma Ellie.

Granny was different, more mysterious and Britt sometimes honestly believed that she was revealing to her a different world. That she was pretending to be forgetful, naïve and a little weird. Nobody could replace grandma Ellie. Nobody could be her.

But right now she was feeling miserable and for once the nightmares she had almost every night now was not the reason.

She had woken up so upset because of that dream. That dream not a nightmare. It was so vivid, so real. She couldn't explain it. She couldn't describe how she felt, there were no words. She was really confused by all that. By every little detail, the brightness and the flowery meadow and of course him, that boy, that gorgeous dark haired, grey eyed guy.

It was really weird, although she'd never met him and the hell with it she should be completely freaked out and scared, she was feeling irrationally safe and protected around him.

At the start she could see him clearly, the dark haired guy, but as soon as she spotted him his form shifted for a second before returning to his original form. In that second the guy looked completely different, he had blond hair and fierce green eyes that reminded her so much of Sam.

Just for a minute she thought it was Sam because the image was so blurry but then again Sam's hair was black his hair was blond. But then the second picture disappeared and it was the dark heard guy again, just him, he was looking at her with a gentle smile hovering on his lips and an expression full of love.

He was so beautiful and the whole scenery reminded her of a Hollywood romance scene, specifically the boy-kisses-girl kind of scene.

And just as if he was reading her mind he started moving towards her and with every one of his steps she was feeling even more confused by the anticipation and the longing she was feeling.

And as he reached her and he was ready to speak the fog came and destroyed everything, making everything fade, making him disappear and taking him away. That was the part where she'd woken up feeling so hurt.

Feeling like a part of her heart had disappeared, gone to wherever he was. Which was completely stupid and crazy.

Above all crazy.

She had no idea why she was feeling like this. She couldn't help but remember the time when Luke had told her he wanted to talk in private, they had gone together to an empty class and he just told her everything about him and Kim, in short, telling her that they were breaking up. Well it hadn't happened exactly like that; he mumbled everything he said, making it almost impossible for her to understand what he was saying.

She had her doubts about him of course since he was acting all weird those days so it didn't take long for her to realize.

That was what she was feeling right now. But way, way worse.

With Luke she had cried, a lot, but it had gone away, now she was feeling so hurt. And to her shock she could now feel the wetness in her eyes.

She couldn't believe that she was crying. She couldn't believe that she was feeling that way. It was insane. Why did she felt that way for a total stranger plus not to mention in her own dream?

Although she had to admit that it had felt nothing like a dream, more like some kind of memory and if she believed in magic, which again was totally crazy there was not such thing as magic, she'd say that it felt like a vision, a short glance to the future, something that was about to happen.

But again everything was way off. There was no such thing as magic and she was being childish and stupid believing that this was a vision or even believing that you could fall in love this way. She knew that this kind of love didn't exist.

This pull between two people, something connecting them, the excitement and joy she was feeling in even the single thought of going back to sleep she would be able dream about him again.

And now thinking about all this didn't help her control the speed in which her tears were running down her face and spilling onto her lap and the little sobs escaping her chest.

She glanced at Amy making sure that she was still sleeping. Amy was breathing normally next to her, a sign that she was peacefully sleeping, probably having nice, beautiful, baby dreams and that she hadn't understood a thing.

She would give up everything right now to be able to sleep like her. Because of course she couldn't, her sleepy mood was long gone. All that was left to do was wait until the sunrise, then pretend like everything was okay and let her mom drag her to LA to go shopping for Christmas.

And all the time she would have to pretend that she was extremely happy. She couldn't let her mom down after everything she had done to raise them, providing for them all the things they needed and never complained about it.

Of course like every family the Evans had their fights and it wasn't the best. But still she owed her parents so much, being miserable like this and grumpy all the time was not the best way to repay them for all of their sacrifices.

No she couldn't let Mom and Dad down…. it wasn't right. But it was really hard for her. She didn't have any friends here yet, it was Christmas vacation and schools were closed.

She missed the snow, California was sunny and a little chilly too, but warm enough and of course no snow. She was bored. Not physically, she had too many things to do.

The first day they moved into the house, well the first day she, Amy and Tommy arrived they worked on the living room and kitchen. And they had just delivered the beds yesterday evening and all that was left to do now was unpack their belongings from home.

Her parents had been here on their "business trip" and everything was settled. The house had been double painted, cleaned and furnished apart from the bedrooms. By Sunday night before they went to bed the house was almost ready.

Amy and Tommy's room was full of boxes but fully furnished and all of their toys and clothes settled in the closets and the drawers. But Britt's room was still empty she would have to work on that today, so everybody would and could be in their beds tonight.

She checked her clock, it was 5:56am and she decided since she couldn't sleep to get up. She got off the bed quietly trying not to wake Amy up and went downstairs to the kitchen.

The sun had already started rising and the kitchen was full of a pink-yellow sunlight. She went to the window and looked up at the sky. It was so beautiful.

Then she remembered yesterday night her mom and dad's argument about whether mom should hang curtains in the kitchen or not. Dad didn't want to. He said that he wanted to watch the sunlight shinning every morning out of the windows while he drunk his coffee. Mom had sighed and said that it was late and that the kids should go to bed and that they would talk about it later.

Everything was so quiet and beautiful now. It was so peaceful. She wanted to put some clothes on and go to investigate and walk around the city.

"Honey, what are you doing up so early?" Britt turned to see her mom watching her smiling. Britt shrugged and smiled in return.

"I just couldn't sleep; I guess I'm excited about today!" she said.

"Okay! Did you have breakfast yet?" she asked. Britt shook her head and turned back to the window and sighed.

"Isn't this so beautiful?" her mom turned and looked. Britt could see her mother's reflection in the window smile and moving towards her. She stood behind her and gave her a little hug and kissed her cheek.

"Yes sweetheart, it's beautiful. Now come on….." she said patting her shoulders "…..let's make breakfast and get ready to go!" she turned and opened the fridge.

"Oh, we really need to go to the grocery store" she pointed out.

Britt laughed. "Um, what makes you think that?" she said sarcastically and turned from the window.

As she turned she thought she saw a shadow moving but as she turned back to check it she didn't see anything. She turned back to her mom who was looking at her with wonder and shook her head. "That was weird." She thought.

"What's weird?" her mom asked and she realized that she must have said it out loud.

"Hm? Um, nothing! I think it was a bird. Nothing special. Don't worry." She said.

"Okay, are you sure….." she started saying.

"Good morning, my darlings!" her dad came in, he hugged and kissed Britt on the forehead.

"Good morning daddy!" she said.

"Good morning!" her mother said.

"So what do we have for breakfast? And…." He paused looking down at Britt "…..what are you doing up so early?"

Britt smiled. "I'm just excited today. Period. End of story."

Both her parents laughed. "So you told her about today?" her dad asked her mom. Britt watched her mom shake her head.

She was looked back and forth between them and finally said. "Tell me what? What happened?"

"Nothing you need to worry about. You'll see! It's a surprise!" her mom said hastily preventing her dad from speaking.

Britt sighed and went to the fridge. "Fine. If you won't tell me." She took the milk out. "Can you pass me the cornflakes please?" she said to her mom.

"Sure here you go!" she said.

They all sat down and had breakfast.

It was nearly seven when her mom said "Now go and get dressed we don't want to be late."

Britt looked at her. "We don't want to be late for what? Shops will still be there."

Her mother sighed. "The surprise! Remember?" she said.

Britt looked at her again suspiciously. "Okay! I'm going!"

She got up and went upstairs just as Amy was walking down.

She said good morning and went to the kitchen. Britt smiled and went to Tommy and Amy's room.

She had a problem now.

What was she going to wear?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 is here, and I'm introducing one of my new characters! I hope it's good. Please R&R.**

**Me: I think I'm going to let one of my characters do the disclaimer today! I thought it was cool when I read some stories that started out that way! Really enjoyable! Soo... How about you, Britt? Would you be so kind to do the disclaimer for me?**

**Britt: Why, of course! Well, Maria doesn't own the Night World, it all belongs to the wonderful and very talented, L.J. Smith. Maria just owns this story and some of the main characters.**

**Me: Thank you so much, Britt! Let's get to Chapter 4 now!**

Chapter 4

"What are you doing up so early?"

Phil looked up from his cereal bowl to look at his mom. She wasn't the same after Poppy had "died". She wasn't devastated but she was still hurt and sort of miserable.

Well one of her kids, her daughter, had died. Phil himself felt that way he'd lost his twin sister. He knew she was alive and healthy, as healthy as a vampire can be, and above all happy. But the knowledge didn't make the pain less; instead it added one more secret for him to carry.

He was lying to everyone and more important he was lying to his mom, who deserved more than anyone to know the truth. But of course he couldn't tell her anything that would mean instant death for all of them. They would kill him and his mother plus Poppy and James.

So he had to keep his mouth shut and forget all about it.

Up until yesterday he was okay and school was working as a destruction for him but now it was Christmas vacation so no school, no homework to get his mind off and of course the dream. Phil shook his head, he didn't want to remember the dream, and then he remembered that his mom was waiting for an answer.

"I couldn't sleep; I guess I'm used to waking up early for school. You know." he said, trying to make his voice sound casual.

"Are you sure? You seem a little distracted. And it's not like you." she answered.

Phil knew that his mom was starting to extra worry; she did that most of the time since the funeral. She was scared that she'd lose him like she lost Poppy.

"Mom, I'm fine okay! I had a bad dream last night that's all."

He knew that was a mistake as soon as he spoke the words. His mom would stop worrying but she would try to make him feel better.

"Oh, honey. Come on tell me about it. It'll make you feel better."

"Mom, it's okay. It was just that stupid movie." He found his excuse pretty quick. He knew his mom would believe him; she wasn't used to him lying.

"Remember? The one we were watching yesterday... I'm going out for a walk. It's Christmas. Plus I have to buy you and Cliff a present." he said quickly not giving his mother time to remember the Christmas comedy they watched yesterday; he got up and started for door.

He left the room still talking, as Cliff was entering the kitchen.

"Good morning!" he said, Phil nodded and left the room.

He couldn't even stay home now. He had found a great excuse. The truth was that he did have to buy the Christmas presents but not only for his mom and Cliff, he had three other people to send presents to. His dad, Poppy and James.

Exchanging gift for Christmas was something they did every year. Most of the time just the four of them and sometimes James, their dad would only come for a day, have lunch and dinner with him and Poppy and then he would leave again and wouldn't communicate with the until his next visit.

But now that had changed.

His dad was calling, checking up on him almost every day. They would talk on the phone for hours. Phil had never felt closer to his father since Poppy and James had left after they rescued her from James' evil vampire cousin Ash, find out they were both some kind of psychic witches or whatever, just thinking about it made him feel sick, and that the gene was passed through dad's family and Poppy went to find him and tell him everything.

She and James had lived there for a while before going to work for Circle Daybreak. It was nice for Phil to have someone to talk to. Someone who knew about the Night World and didn't think he was crazy.

Now that he was outside he felt better.

It was sunny but really cold. This was probably the coldest winter in history. He loved it here. He never wanted to leave. He had no idea what made him think of leaving. Why would he leave? He had everything he wanted.

Well maybe everything apart from his sister.

He had reached to the end of his street, out of his neighborhood, and stopped short.

The first house in the street, the beautiful, abandoned house since he was seven had been rented. There were actually people living there. And the second thing was the feeling he got as soon as he realized that a family had just moved in, because they had just done that.

There were boxes outside, windows wide open, the smell of fresh homemade pancakes and children yelling. Yes definitely new comers. Every time he passed by this place, this house, he always felt a little depressed.

This neighborhood was always so desert but now, for the first time Phil was seeing it full of life, color, light and laughter. Something he hadn't heard for quite a while. He was thinking about all the times he went by and everything was so quiet and peaceful.

Every time he wanted to be alone, he would just walk by.

His thoughts were shattered the moment the door opened and a girl stepped out. He was left staring, unable to move or speak. It was the girl from his dream, he couldn't believe it.

She was now moving toward the parked in front of the house car, unlocked it and got inside the passenger seat and sat there waiting. A few seconds later a woman got out of the house, her mother probably, shouting to somebody to keep an eye on the kids and stay away from the kitchen. She laughed at the response she got and Phil couldn't hear and got in the car and started driving away.

Phil waited until the car was out of sight and then walked slowly towards the house. The father was reading his newspaper, LA Times, he noticed, and the two children a boy and a little girl they were eating their breakfast quietly now.

After a few minutes the little girl glanced up to her father and as he raised his head to look back she quickly put her head down, hiding a smile. Her father laughed and took her in his arm, tickling her as she started laughing and couldn't stop.

The boy was laughing with them too.

"Please, please, please daddy stop it, I can't breathe!"

Phil heard the little girl say and laughing some more as her father planted a kiss on her cheek and put her back on the chair. He smiled and said.

"Whatever my little princess wants. Tommy, are you okay?"

He looked at his son. The little boy, Tommy, nodded and smiled and then he turned back to his breakfast. His father looked at his for a minute and then he turned back to his daughter.

"Princess, why don't you go upstairs and get dressed so you and Tommy can help me tidy up thing before mommy and Britt are back." He said and then he took her in his arms kissed her and put her gently down on the floor. She turned and run out of the room.

Tommy sighed as he watched his father turning back to him with the well know came-on-spill-it-out-what's-wrong expression clear on his face.

"Dad it's nothing, really. I just miss my friends."

He said before his dad had a chance to speak. His dad sighed and sat next to him.

"I know Tomas, we all miss home, but this is our new home now, you and Britt are going to make new friends here and you won't want to leave! I promise!"

His dad hugged him and messed his hair a little, kissed his forehead and then he just said "Come on! Mom and I, we have a surprise for you when she comes home, you'll see. Now come and help me and Amy out!"

Then Phil watched Tommy rise from his seat taking the bowl of cornflakes he was eating putting it in the sink and leaving with his dad.

Phil stayed there for a while for a while staring at the kitchen's closed door. He couldn't fully understand what he just heard meant but he felt now more than ever that he should call Poppy.

She would know what to do and he somehow knew that if he did, the unease feeling he had since this morning would go away. And he would see her again. Without hesitation he pulled out his cell phone and dialed his sister phone number, put it on his ear and waited.

After three beeps Poppy answered laughing. He instantly felt better some of the tension leaving his body. "Hey, Phil! What's going on? How are you doing? How's mom and Cliff?" she got everything out in a rush.

"Hey, slow down, okay!" he laughed at his sister excitement. "I'm great. Mom's great, Cliff too! I just have to tell you something….but tell me how are you first." He said. He wasn't feeling so sure whether he should let his sister know what was bothering him or not.

"I'm great too, excited for Christmas, you know. Are you sure you're okay? You don't sound so good. What's wrong? Please, Phil, tell me." She said concern clear in her voice.

Phil sighed and got out everything in a rush. Poppy was smart he was sure she would understand. When he finished he waited patiently for her reaction. Poppy didn't speak for a while that felt like an eternity to him. Then she finally said.

"I see. I guess James and I should probably come by. I'll mention this to the rest of them and I'll let you know."

"You sound really worried, is there something wrong, Poppy? And don't even think of lying to me." he said feeling sure that she was about to lie.

Poppy sighed in defeat. "Do you remember Lily Redfern? Hunter Redfern's daughter?" she said.

"Yes. I think so. The one who was killed by one of the Wild Powers, Jez? But why does that matter?" he said.

"Well she had a son. William Redfern. And according to what I hear he's just like them, and he's wondering around town." She said and Phil felt his breath caught.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 today too! I was in a pretty good mood today!**

**Well, Britt already did the disclaimer for today so I'm just going to say that I don't own the Night World, L.J. Smith does!**

**Please R&R and I want to ask you which one of the characters do you want to do the disclaimer next time? In the next chapter I'll reveal a little bit more about the mysterious William Redfern!**

Chapter 5

Britt was watching intensely out of the window, trying not to leave out any details.

Everything was so beautiful today. Even though she was feeling exhausted she was able to appreciate all the new things she was seeing. She didn't know what her mother's "surprise" was but she was looking forward to it.

They were driving to LA with sun beaming down, making everything shine. She was trying hard to figure out where they were going. She only had two guesses.

One: her mom would take her to see her new office in LA Times.

And two: to go shopping. She couldn't possibly think of anything else. What else could it be?

"We'll be there in fifteen more minutes. Are you alright?" Her mom said.

"Mom I haven't been car sick for years now. Of course I'm alright. Why wouldn't I be?" She said feeling bad because she hadn't meant for the words to come out so harsh, they were meant to be reassuring and to make her mom feel like there was nothing wrong.

She didn't know why the question had such a weird in a bad way effect on her but it did. Maybe because even though she was enjoying the road trip she was still remembering the dream and couldn't get it out of her mind.

His beautiful face was haunting her. She had to get him and the dream out of her mind, but all the time she was trying she only remembered more details. The bright California sky above her reminded her, the bright sky in her dream. The sunlight, the green, the only thing missing was him.

She shook her head and turned to face her mother. She had been distant and a little rude; she owed her mother an apology. Her mom was watching her, clearly knowing that there was something wrong.

"Mom..." She started to say the minute her mom said "Honey. Are you sure you're alright? And I don't mean physically alright."

She was about to tell her mother everything, about the dream and about the boy but now watching her mother's expression, she realized how all that would sound to her mom.

Stupid and childish. She didn't want to see her mom dismiss her fear and feelings especially now that she was realizing , just how crazy everything sounded and that she didn't have the power to stop herself from feeling all this confusion and so much for honesty obsession for him as well.

And above all she knew that she didn't want to tell her anything. She had suddenly the feeling that if she did she would be messing with something bigger than it seemed.

She nodded and managed a smile for her mother. "I'm alright really." She lied. "I'm sorry about before, I guess I just miss Sam a little too much."

She said and to her surprise her mother grinned and turned her gaze back to the road. Britt stared at her and she was about to ask what was happening but turned just in time to see the LAX airport sign when her mother pointed to it grinning again.

Britt didn't know if the little "click" she heard was inside her head or just another sound from outside but everything was clear now. She turned back to her mother forgetting everything else and just hanging to her suspicion.

"No way!" She almost screamed it.

Her mother nodded smiling and then she did scream. She couldn't believe it. Sam. She was going see Sam. Sam was coming. She would be if she wasn't already in the airport as soon as she arrived.

"Granny too." Her mother said.

"Mom, you're not just saying that to cheer me up, do you?" She asked afraid to believe her words.

"I wouldn't lie to you. You know that." She said and bent down to kiss her forehead.

Britt leaned back to her seat and stared out of the window smiling. She watched as her mother pulled into the parking lot and turned off the engine.

They walked silently towards the airport but Britt couldn't hide her excitement, she was walking urgently and with a bid smile on her face. As they entered the building a breath caught Sam saw them and run towards them.

"Oh my God" she said and hugged Britt tightly. "I missed you so, so, so much!" She continued near her ear.

"I missed you too!" Britt said hearing her voice breaking down slightly hugging her back as tight as Sam was hugging her.

"Are you crying?" Sam pulled back and studied Britt's face. Britt shook her head and felt the wetness in her eyes.

"Alright... I am! I'm crying!" She said and hugged Sam again.

She didn't know why she was suddenly feeling so relieved that she was crying, she thought about her dream and she realized that she didn't feel the same need to lie to Sam like she did to her mother.

She took a deep breath, smiled and wiped her eyes. "What are you doing here? And why didn't you tell me you were coming?" She blurred out. Sam smiled and said.

"Well to answer your first question I'm here because my parents decided to go to Paris for Christmas and New Year and I thought it would be better and much more enjoyable for me to come here and spend my vacation with you! And as for the second I talked with your mom and she said to keep it a secret. To surprise you! Tell me you didn't like it now?" Britt laughed.

"Of course I love that you're here! Are you kidding me? But you missed Paris to come and see me? Aww that is so sweet and stupid!" She said before she could stop herself.

Sam shrugged and smiled. "I know, I know but I figured out that I would be probably having way more fun here with you!" She said.

Britt smiled and watched her mother approaching with her grandma. She walked there and hugged and kissed her granny.

"Hey grandma welcome to California." She said still hugging her.

"Don't forget that I was born on the west coast, dear! Nevada is my home." She said.

"Really? I didn't know that. Where? Maybe we can go there! See your family house, if it still exists." She joked, she couldn't recall of the time when her grandma had said anything about her life. Only stories about witches and fairy tales.

"Well I think I could use something like that! I was born in L..."

"Let's go home! You two must be exhausted. Britt, take the keys, get Sam's suitcases and go to the car." Her mother interrupted and gave Britt hastily the keys.

She was really interested in knowing what her grandma was about to say but she took the keys and left with Sam towards the car all the time absently hearing whatever Sam was babbling about and thinking about what her granny had said.

She did say that she was born in Nevada and the city or town she was about to mention was starting with L. Maybe Las Vegas! Wow that would be awesome but it sounded absolutely impossible.

It was grandma Ellie she was talking about for Goodness sake.

"Hey are you even listening to me? Earth to Bee! Hello?" Sam said.

"Oh will you cut that out? How many times do I have to say to you to stop calling me that?" She said smiling at Sam.

"Oh, but you love that little nickname of yours!" Sam answered poking her.

"Um, no I don't!" She said and unlocked the car.

It took a while to put the suitcases in but they finally got in the car and waited for her mother.

"Why is it taking so long? Where are they?" She wondered out loud.

"I don't know! Hey, don't you think it's great that your grandma is from Nevada? I'm dying to know from where. Maybe Vegas! That would be so cool!" Sam said.

"Do you think she meant Las Vegas?" She asked, wondering if Sam was thinking the same.

"I don't know. All you have to do is ask!" She answered and smiled.

"Yeah, you're right." But something was telling her that this was going to be more complicated than that.

"You seem a little distracted, are you okay?" Sam asked. Britt watched her mother approaching with her grandmother and said.

"I'll tell you about it home." She said and sat back suddenly feeling exhausted.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 is here! BritPit thanks so much for your lovely reviews I felt compelled to thank you!**

**And as requested I'll have Phil do the disclaimer today since I have other ideas for Poppy! So here it goes:**

**Phil: ...**

**Me: Come on Phil... I really don't like begging people to do things for me.**

**Phil: Then why don't you do it yourself?**

**Me: Because you were requested I explained that part already!**

**Phil: And what else?**

**Me: Isn't that enough? *le sigh* Fine well because it is fun having small converstions with you guys!**

**Phil: There that wasn't so hard. Revialing your innterior motives.**

**Me: Just say the disclaimer please!**

**Phil: Fine. Maria doesn't own anything but a few of the characters and this particular plot! Everything belongs to the talented L.J. Smith.**

**Me: Was that really so bad?**

**Phil: You kind of keep me out in this chapter so I thought about making it a bit hard for you.**

**Me: Fair enough.**

Chapter 6

He smiled in nowhere in particular.

He knew exactly what he wanted and wouldn't rest until he got it.

That was how his grandfather had raised him. His mother was nearly never there. As for his father, well no one knew, apart from those two people, his grandfather and his mother. And now he would never know.

Because of them. Damn Daybreakers, why did they have to kill them? The only people who knew who and where his father was were dead. He had lost all hope of ever finding out, but at least he had gained power. Real power. Everything his grandfather, Hunter Redfern owned was his.

Everyone was surprised, well of course they were, his grandfather wasn't the kind of person that made mistakes. He had kept his existence a secret that was the reason he didn't get to see his mother, Lily, often.

He was raised in a short of enclave, far away from everyone. All alone, with only human slaves to take care of him and not other Night people. Hunter had taken care of everything and had made sure to leave everything to him. That meant of course and his place in the Night World Council.

Of course he was too young, not that anyone knew about it for sure, Hunter made it seem like he was three hundred years old, but still look like seventeen. No one was stupid enough to question him, especially with the power he possessed. That was another reason he wanted to know about his father.

He knew that his power was mostly the reason he was hidden form the world. And he had inherited half of it from his father. Lily and Hunter were really powerful but not like him. His was the most powerful –for now at least- vampire on earth. He was William Redfern.

And now he couldn't understand why he was so obsessed with this human girl. Since the first day he had seen her he was keeping a close eye on her. He hadn't decided whether to kill her, drain her dry, or…. What was he thinking? She was just vermin, a useless human that existed only for him to feed on. Why was he even considering other possibilities?

He was ready to influence her, to get her out of her house, creep up behind her, gently get her hair out of the way and just let his lips touch the soft skin of her neck and the next thing he would feel would be her sweet, rich, life sustaining blood down his throat. Just the thought of blood made his body edge with anticipation.

Right now he was most dangerous.

He had made the mistake of not feeding for almost four days now and he was starving, he could attack pretty much anyone but his self control these days had never been better.

He didn't know why but he would gladly experiment with it right now, see just for how long he could go without any blood.

He stopped.

What the hell was he doing? Experiment? With himself? Why would he do that?

He thought about the girl again but as he turned his gaze back he saw that he was a little late. She was already sleeping.

Maybe he could just pick up on her dreams and make her sleepwalk out of her room where she slept now with her friend beside her, then out of her house and come to meet him.

And then he would make sure that her body would never be found. He shook his head to clear it and started concentrating on the girl. "Brittany" he whispered out loud.

Hearing her name was a shock. He was ready to influence her but as soon as he spoke her name out loud something held him back. He froze; he couldn't move or concentrate on her anymore. His mind was sent reeling.

Had he connect with her mind? What was happening?

He was falling with incredible speed that surprised him. He tried to take control of the situation but it was really hard. It took him a while to finally be able to control the speed in which he was falling but he managed to slow down a bit.

He didn't know how but suddenly he was standing in the middle of what it seemed like a beach, then slowly his senses came back and he saw and smelled what he had already guessed. He was standing in a beach.

The sunlight was beaming down and it was hot, probably summertime. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, although the sunlight didn't hurt his eyes like it was supposed to. He felt surprising peaceful.

He opened his eyes slowly again as he sense someone moving towards him.

"It's you again." He heard a sweet musical voice say and turn to face the person who was talking to him. He turned and he blinked as his eyes adjusted to the sunlight and then just stared silently. It was her.

The girl, Brittany. He smiled at her careful not to show any teeth. He suddenly didn't want to frighten her. He decided that he had to talk, he remembered what she said, it's you again, what did she meant again?

He was positive that she hadn't seen him before. She was awfully close to do so this morning but he had managed to hide before she did. So what did she meant again?

"What do you mean again?" he asked deciding that this was the only way to learn what she meant. The smile still hovering on his lips. He felt somehow free without any worries here.

Damn it was so easy to be near her. With her breath caught she stared at him for a while and then she flushed a little and shyly said "I had a dream, yesterday and you were in it."

He looked at her for a while "You had a dream about me, yesterday?" he asked a little confused he was one hundred percent sure that she hadn't seen him before today.

So how can she have a dream about him? She nodded and blushed slightly. He turned his gaze towards the sea. She was beautiful, he gave her that, he could spent hours just watching her.

But just now he couldn't. The blood rising in her cheeks reminded him of his need and he had the sudden suspicion that if he let himself feed from her right now the girl dreaming, the real Brittany, would wake up with two little holes in the one side of her neck.

He took a deep breath and turned back to see her watching him. He smiled a nice gentle smile that he didn't know he ever could and extended his hand towards her and said.

"Take a walk with me. It's so beautiful here." He paused and then added "I won't hurt you."

She looked at his hand for a while considering.

He was about to retrieve his hand when she took a step closer and took his hand and move closer. Her skin was so soft he had the sudden impulse to bring her hand to his lips and kiss it and then to take her in his arms.

Instead he slowly started walking with her. "I never thought I'd see this place again." He heard her saying absently looking around. He looked at her curious.

"You've been here before?" he asked. She smiled closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, inhaling.

"Yes, my father used to get me out her when I was little, he always got inspired here." She said opening her eyes, looking a little sad.

He was tempted to pull her closer until she was in the safety of his arms, he wanted to comfort her. Not hurt her.

"You sound sad." He said after a long pause.

"I guess so, but I have really beautiful memories here." She looked at him, her light blue eyes burning into his.

He stared at her too, suddenly for just a brief of a second he had the feeling that he saw something silver but as soon as he tried to identify it, it was gone.

"Who are you?" she said in a low voice and as he started to say who he was he was thrown out with force.

Will opened his eyes slowly.

He was holding on to a tree. What had just happened? He had been inside her dream. And as it turned out he had been there before. He didn't remember that. Yesterday she had said.

Had they talked? Did she know?

Probably that's why she had hesitated to take his hand, but then decided that it was safe since he wasn't trying to kill her. But at the end she had asked him who he was, no she didn't know.

She had absolutely no clue who or what he was. She had probably hesitated because he was a total stranger, even if it didn't felt that way, well of course it didn't felt that way to him, he had been watching her since day one.

Now that all this was fading he felt mad. He remembered how he had been.

Gentle. He had been gentle, he was never gentle. And that he didn't want to hurt her or frighten her. Why should he care if she was scared of him?

That would be even better. The game, the hunt would be more exciting for him. The adrenaline rushing through her veins would make her blood taste even better.

He was so hungry now, he could hardly stand. He had to feed immediately.

He spotted a girl, walking home after a long night out, a few blokes away.

He started moving towards the girl but then stopped and turned back to glance for the last time today the window only to see that she was gone and the door of her small bathroom was closed, light coming from under it.

He would come back for her.

He was curious now; he wanted to find out more about her first dream. He wanted to taste her blood, not kill her, at least not to kill her yet.

He closed his eyes and run towards the smell of his walking meal, he didn't have the strength to change his form right now.

**So what did you guy think? Please R&R. It's kind of like magic it makes me upload faster! What did you think of Will? I'm kind of a sucker for the name I just love it, is he badass or I need to try harder? Anyway who do you want to do the disclaimer next time? I'm trying to make them funny, I don't know if it's working anyway tell me who is your favorite Night World character and I will do a disclaimer with him or her even if they don't show up in my story! I get really excited everytime I see reviews so please Review! Bye until next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Soo, it took me longer than I expected to update because I was crazy busy anyway here's chapter 7! Thank you so much for your reviews everyone! Okay so everyone has been asking for Poppy to do the disclaimer so here we go!**

**Me: So Poppy, how does it feel, you doing the disclaimer today? Everyone has been asking for you and I just couldn't say no.**

**Poppy: I thought you had other plans for me but I'm glad you're giving me the chance to do the disclaimer. So to answer your question I'm very excited!**

**Me: Great, so am I! Phil did gave me a hard time the other day.**

**Poppy: Well he was right about you not mentioning him in that chapter...**

**Me: I know but someone asked for him, what was I supposed to do?**

**Poppy: I understand, don't worry. Now let me do the disclaimer so I can go back to Jamie!**

**Me: Okay! Go on!**

**Poppy: L.J. Smith our great and very talented creator owns everything apart form this plot and some of the characters!**

**Me: Thank you!**

**Poppy: You're welcome! Do you want to come with me and Jamie, we're going to the mall. I need to do some shopping.**

**Me: Sure! I'm so excited today.**

**Poppy: Why? Is today any different?**

**Me: Cassie Clare posted on tumblr yesterday that she finished CP2! I'm so excited even if I have to wait until March 19, 2013 for the book to come out! Which right now makes feel really sad...**

**Poppy: Oh, that's okay. Come on maybe you'll find other books to read untill then!**

Chapter 7

The screams were fading now.

Phil closed his eyes concentrating on making himself breathe. Poppy sat next to him and hugged him gently. He leaned against his sister. He couldn't have possibly heard the screams with his own ears; he had heard it through Poppy.

She was linked with James who went to investigate the streets with another vampire Quinn. He, Poppy and Rashel, Quinn's soulmate were in Phil's bedroom. His mother and Cliff were outside for dinner.

Poppy had been right. The vampire was in the area. And probably he had just killed. He had told Poppy and Rashel everything about his dream and the feeling he had. Poppy had reassured him that everything was alright but it just didn't felt that way.

"I don't understand why he would even be here?" Rashel said.

Poppy shrugged slightly.

"There must be something about this girl." Rashel continued. "Maybe…."

She was interrupted by the door of his bedroom opening. Poppy looked at James intensely as he walked in first and then Quinn followed. James shook his head but it was Quinn who spoke out loud.

"Her memory was erased of tonight's events and she's safely at her home." Poppy nodded and relaxed slightly. James smiled sadly at her.

"Was it him? Poppy asked. Quinn nodded.

"Then we're going to have to report back to Lord Thierry." Rashel said.

"I'm on it." Quinn answered as he went outside his cell phone already in his hand.

Phil was sitting very still he could sense that everyone was on edge. They were all worried. He wanted to forget all about today, the screams were still like an echo in his ears he could hear them over and over again and it was driving him crazy.

What could he do? What could all of them do? he glanced at his sister, Poppy was sitting next to him holding James' hand. His expression was unreadable and so was Rashel's.

He instantly knew that he didn't want to know whatever they were thinking. Quinn reentered the room and gave a grim look towards James and then turned his attention to his soulmate as he spoke.

"Thierry said he'll sent us back up to secure the area, but it's going to take a while they're too busy in the Circle now, after what happened most of the guard will be protecting the third Wild Power." He finished grimly.

"What do you mean "after what happened" John?" Rashel asked before James had a chance to.

It wasn't the first time Phil had heard the vampire's fist name but it was still weird to hear someone saying it out loud since nobody called him that. He sensed, now that Rashel used his first name, the situation was bad. Really bad.

Quinn sighed and said. "Grandma Harman is dead. And that... It's only rumors but we would be fools not to believe it..." He paused for a few seconds looking at James and then continued. "And that there has been the first dragon attack."

James cursed low under his breath, Rashel and Poppy were staring at Quinn wide eyed. Dragon attack. He was sure that he was also staring at Quinn. Not with the fear and surprise that his sister was but with sheer confusion.

He had no idea what the dragon attack meant but from everyone else's reaction he instantly knew that it couldn't possibly be something good. Looking at Quinn's face now, even though he thought it was impossible that his face could look grimmer than it already had when he announced what Lord Thierry had said but it was, he felt cold.

He didn't know Quinn and Rashel long but as soon as he had met them he had felt the instant respect for the two soulmates, he had immediately understood that those two people had honor, they were warriors.

He was surprised to find himself impressed and not revolted by the two calm and sober vampires that were standing in his room. Quinn and James both had understood what a dragon attack meant and even though shocked James was calm.

Rashel's astonishment had passed too and she was also calming herself, regaining her control. Poppy was still looking frightened and she was clenching at James' hand hard.

Hesitantly Phil asked. "What does that mean? When you say dragon, you mean dragon, dragon? Can somebody explain to me what's going on?"

Quinn didn't speak for a while he just looked at James until James nodded and he turned his gaze back to Phil.

"The dragons were and apparently still are the oldest and most powerful of the shapeshifters and the most evil. They were actually the first shapeshifters about thirty thousand years ago, even before the vampires existed. It was the first world. The shifters where ruling. Making human sacrifices, they treated humans exactly the way humans treat cattle, breeding them for their hearts and livers. And the more human flesh they ate, the stronger they got, in other words human life meant nothing to them. Geological records show that volcanoes all over the world erupted around then. The dragons did that. No one knows how; the magic's lost. But they figured that if they couldn't have the world, nobody else would, either. But the gathering of witches managed to win, and they buried all the dragons alive. They put them to sleep first, but then they buried them in the deepest places of the earth."

Quinn finished his story and the only thing that Phil was capable of doing was stare hard unable to speak.

It was really hard to sleep when Britt was flopping around on her side of the bed.

After she came back from the bathroom she just wouldn't stop moving. Sam sat up and turned the lamb on the nightstand on. She got up and waited until Britt stirred.

"What's going on Bee?" She said concern clear in her voice.

Britt shook her head and turned her face away, hiding. She had the sudden suspicion that she was hiding her face so as to hide her tears.

"Come on, tell me. You've been avoiding me since I asked you what was wrong in the car. You said you would tell me when we got home. So spill it out."

She said trying to reassure her and earn her trust. Sam heard Britt sob before she could stop herself and then saw Britt throw her arms around her and sob some more.

"What's wrong? Britt talk to me." Sam said furiously.

Britt shook her head again and cried some more. After a while she drew back, cleared her eyes and finally said.

"It's just those dreams." Her voice and body was shaking.

"Did you have a nightmare?" She asked quietly.

Britt shook her head as she started regaining her control. She took a deep breath and started telling her about the dreams she had about a strange dark haired guy, which she felt so connected to.

And from what she understood, her best friend was falling in love with him. Sam shook her head. This was crazy. How could Britt fall in love with a guy she saw in her dreams? God, what was happening?

She couldn't pretend like this was nothing. She was watching the tears streaming down her cheeks and she felt horrified. This wasn't just a dream that scared her, it wasn't just one dream.

Sam had heard Britt describing how she felt when he talked to her and when he had touched her hand and led the way down to the beach where she and her father used to go.

Her favorite place in the whole world. She knew that it was. Every time Britt was feeling terrified, angry, scared she would go there. Just sit down hearing the waves crash on the beach.

That was the place Sam had found her after Luke had broken up with her and started openly dating Kim. Britt's ex best friend since kindergarten.

Although one year older Sam and Britt were closer than any other person Sam had ever encountered in her whole life. Britt was the only person she felt good talking to, she had Britt as the little sister she never had.

Her own parents didn't care so much for her the way Britt and her family cared. Her father as a neurosurgeon was almost never home and her mom was working hard never actually being home either.

She had grown up with her nanny. She loved the woman that raised her instead of her mother. She adored her but now that she was older she missed her. She had left when Sam turned eleven and her parents decided that she didn't need her anymore.

She hadn't cried over it or anything she simply missed the woman that had been there for her when her own mother wasn't.

She knew how hard it was for Britt to talk about her dreams but she trusted Sam, they had no secrets. Sam had never lied to Britt. She knew how it was killing her not to be able to talk. She had to have another dream and it was hard for Sam to make her talk but she had understood that something was wrong even before they had gone to bed.

Even though excited to know where Britt's grandma was born Sam hadn't missed the fact that Britt was a little melancholic. Now she finally understood what was wrong. She was one hundred percent sure that she hadn't said a word about this to her mom.

God, it sounded crazy even as she said it to her. Imagine how this would sound to a thirty seven years old woman. Sam shook her head again and hugged Britt tightly.

"It's going to be alright. Just lie down and try to sleep." She said knowing exactly in that instant the protest that was about to leave her mouth.

"I don't want to sleep again Sam. I'm scared. Not because it's frightening….but because I'll lose it. I think I'm going crazy. I feel like if I go back to sleep now and dream about him again I won't want to wake up." She said.

Sam was taken aback. She hadn't expected to hear her assumptions confirmed by Britt herself. She knew it was going to be hard to convince her that everything was a dream if she didn't believe it herself but now she was facing something worse.

Britt herself knew just how crazy this whole thing was and she couldn't stop herself form feeling whatever she felt. This was really bad. How could one person make her forget about her dreams?

Britt inhaled deeply and lay back. She closed her eyes slowly and as Sam watched her she fell asleep. Sam sighed and let herself fall into the darkness of her own dreams still very much concerned about Britt.

**So how was it? What does everybody think? Please R&R! It makes me really happy! I think I'll go with Sam in the next chapter or do you want someone else to do the disclaimer? Please Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 is here dear readers, thank you so much for your reviews! I really appreciate it! Now as promised here's Sam to do the disclaimer. Please R&R!**

**Me: Hey, Sam! You're here to do the disclaimer today. What do you think?**

**Sam: It's great! I feel very honored! And I am glad to be here!**

**Me: *looks at Phil annoyed and mouths 'See'* Thank you!**

**Sam: *laughing at Phil's inappropriate response back to me* You're welcome!**

**Me: *grins and sticks tongue out at Phil***

**Sam: *still laughing* You two can't live without each other.**

**Me: Wait until you see me talking with Will or Blaze! Ooops! Spoiler... Anyway I'm not saying who Blaze is yet my readers will see soon!**

**Sam: I know I like Blaze too he's cool!**

**Me: Yup! But you like Will too! At least you do now!**

**Sam: Fine! He's bearable now.**

**Me: *opens mouth to say something***

**Sam: Anyway...before you say something more spoilery. Maria doesn't own the Night World, L.J. Smith does! She just owns this plot and some of the leading characters, like, well, me!**

**Me: Thank you Sam! That was great! Let's go to Chapter 8 now!**

Chapter 8

It was December 25th, Christmas.

She couldn't believe it.

This second dream had driven her completely in the edge of hysteria. She had broken down that night. Right after she had cried her eyes out in the bathroom and she thought that nothing else was going to happen, when she felt her cheek lean against the pillow all of her fears burst in her all over again.

She tried to cry quietly so in order not to make a sound she was flopping around her side of the bed. Sam had woken up and helped her get in control. To tell the truth she felt better now that Sam knew.

It had been hell trying to keep it a secret from her. She could clearly see that Sam thought everything was completely crazy but she was just glad that she had someone to share her problem with.

She couldn't really blame Sam; she thought the whole thing was totally crazy herself. But she couldn't help what she felt. Her mind was back in the moment when he asked her to walk with him, without her permission.

She was seeing it all again and she really didn't want to. She could vividly feel the warmth of his hand as he gently circled his fingers around it and held it. She tried to stop the memory from going any farther but she couldn't she was losing herself in her memories.

"Britt, Sam come down here. There is something I need you to see."

Britt's eyes snapped open from her day dream, grateful to her mother for yelling she got out of the bathroom and looked at Sam confused.

"What's going on?" she asked Sam. She shrugged and said.

"Let's find out."

They walked down the stairs and to the open frond door that her mom was standing, talking to two girls around her or Sam's age. Her mother glanced up as they walked towards to where they were standing and she said cheerfully.

"Britt Sam this is Poppy and Rashel" she pointing first to a petite girl with vivid beautiful greed eyes that reminded Britt of something and dark hair and then to the other seeming more in control dark haired girl.

Britt and Sam both said "Hi" and got a "Hello and Good morning" in return.

"Poppy and Rashel live in the neighborhood and they noticed that we're new here and they were wondering if you two were interested in the Christmas party they're going tonight." Her mom continued.

Britt turned to Sam and saw how much her friend wanted to go even though she herself wasn't so sure. She had a bad feeling but she nodded to Sam and turned around to speak to the two beautiful girls standing in the doorway.

"We would love to. Thank you so much for inviting us." Britt managed a small grateful smile.

"Great. You girls can be ready at nine. Rashel and I will pick you up." The girl named Poppy said. Rashel smiled and nodded as they all said goodbye and Britt closed the door.

"Great now you girls will get a chance to meet new people. Especially you honey." Her mom said and kissed Britt's cheek and then she went to the kitchen. Leaving Britt alone with Sam.

Britt smiled and shrugged lightly. She knew that Sam was still worried about her but right now she was excited. Britt didn't share her excitement in the same level. She was glad that she had met two as it seems great girls that wanted to help her have more friends and probably know more about the city.

But she was still a little suspicious about the whole party thing. She couldn't stop trying to remember where she had seen Poppy's eyes before. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't remember.

"That's great! Don't you think Bee? We're going to have so much fun." Sam said hardly holding back her enthusiasm. Britt smiled effortlessly this time at Sam's statement.

"We most definitely will!" She answered.

Sam laughed. It was two in the afternoon. After almost an hour of laughing and discussing about how fun this would be and what were they going to wear, they went to the kitchen and helped her mom prepare their lunch.

Lunch was quiet, Tommy and Amy were eating quietly too. Too quietly to mean anything good. She didn't know what to make of it. It suddenly felt like the quiet and peace before a terrible storm.

As they finished with their lunch, she and Sam run up to Britt's bedroom in order to short out everything. That owed to take quite a while. Britt had already forgotten her uneasiness about this party and for the first time in a long while she didn't think of him.

He had sense that something was off even before he saw the two girls leave Brittany's house.

Poppy North and Rashel Jordan. Daybreakers. They knew. He had sense since his meal last night that someone was watching him, and now he knew who. Yesterday the Daybreakers watching him should have been John Quinn and James Rasmussen. John, he knew.

Hunter had told him about him, imagine he had said that if anyone was capable of leading and helping him if anything was to happen and he wasn't there that would be Quinn.

The vampire had faith in Quinn, faith that he obviously didn't deserve. He had betrayed Hunter's trust and that was around the time when his grandfather started training him even harder to be his secret weapon.

Now he was standing in the backyard of her house watching her and her friend Sam waiting for Poppy and Rashel's arrival. He was angry. His plans were ruined. Why was Brittany under the Circle's protection?

He was fully aware of her emotions. He didn't quite know why but he was. He could sense her discomfort and her uneasiness and even though he had already decided that he was going to go to that party tonight to find someone to feed, now he had one more reason.

He wanted to know of course what the Circle was up to but he also wanted to meet her. After being in her dream and learning that she had dreamt about him before and he didn't remember was making him extra curious.

And maybe her pretty white little throat was too much of a temptation he was about to give in willingly. He knew it was strange to want to taste her blood so badly but he couldn't control his reactions.

And that had him unnerved more that he wanted and he was capable to admit. He cursed in a low whisper that no one could possibly hear. He watched as a car pulled in the driveway and stopped, the door opening and Poppy coming out.

He heard her call for Brittany and her friend to join them in the car, she also wished Marry Christmas to Brittany's parents and when everyone was settled they drove away.

It was easy for Will to keep truck of the car so as soon as the car slowed down in front of what somebody could probably call a club he hurried inside quickly making himself unnoticeable from the two vampires standing close by. James and Quinn.

He heard Poppy making the introductions. Only he had just noticed something he had missed before. His senses were locked on the vampires but how could he not notice the blonde green eyed guy standing just a few steps behind them?

He listened carefully to the small awkward exchange between the Circle Daybreakers and the two human girls. His ear caught a name he hadn't heard before; Poppy had introduced the blond guy as her brother Phillip, Phil as he corrected.

His gaze locked with Brittany's friend Sam. Will arched one eyebrow at this. Then he turned his attention back to Brittany. She wasn't looking at them; she was looking past them inside the club, right in the shadows he was standing.

She was looking at him. Her face frozen. He knew that it was only matter of minutes before one of her companions noticed her stare and saw him. But even as the realization that he had to hide hit him hard he was far gone.

He couldn't look away from her clear, wide in surprise and hope, light blue eyes. He instantly felt this connection, this pull towards her, willing him to pull out of the shadows that covered him from everyone else's but her eyes and go to her. Touch her slightly blushed cheek and take her with him.

"Bee? Hey Britt, are you alright?"

He heard her friend asking her with concern clear in her voice. Britt blinked and the instant their stare broke he pulled himself farther in away from her eyesight. The same instant Quinn, James and Rashel had turned their heads, watching the exact spot he was standing just a few seconds ago.

"I'm alright. I just thought I saw something. It's nothing. I'm sorry."

Will heard her sweet apologetic voice trying unsuccessfully to convince the people surrounding her. He was immediately stunt with the awareness of her so close to him.

"Are you sure? You look like you've seen a ghost." Sam insisted.

Britt tensed for a second searching for the right excuse and then she leaned close to Sam and whispered anware that the vampires in the room could hear her as clear as she had spoken out loud.

"It's just this place, you know it riminds me of... you remember." she shook her head and smile up to the other. "I'm alright."

Sam looked at her concerned for a minute but then she nodded to herself.

Even as he watched her all those days he had never felt the need to make sure she saw him. He did now. He wanted her to know who he was and what he was. He wanted her to come with him.

Will realized that he had never felt this way before. He didn't like it. Or maybe he did, desperately so, that wasn't good for him, his mental health.

After a minute or two they all enter the small club. He felt her passing right next to where he stood and he self control shuttered in small pieces. She was looking around probably trying to spot him.

She was curious and if not disappointed a little sad. He didn't quite understood why would she be sad but at this right moment he really didn't care. He stepped forward and lightly grabbed her arm.

Her head snapped up and turned to his direction, she stood there looking directly into his bright right now grey eyes.

_You need to go to the rest room for a few minutes._

He said lightly his words only hearable in her mind. Commanding her to do what he had just said. She crocked one perfect eyebrow at his direction looking altering confused.

She was ready to speak but he pushed his command harder into her brain. She stopped her gaze determined and not confused anymore. He let her arm and she went to her friend repeating obediently his request.

Her friend nodded still concerned but she turned her attention back to Poppy's brother Phil and continued their conversation.

Britt moved towards the bathroom and he was right there, standing in front of her taking her arm as gently as he could and getting her outside the small place.

At start she just went along but as soon as they were outside his hold of her mind slipped and she stopped moving looking straight at him with determination and fear clear in her eyes.

"Who are you?" she demanded.

He had stopped too and he was now looking at her.

"You know who I am."

He answered trying to buy a little more time and move her a few more steps further into the darkness. She stared at him and when she finally spoke she spoke pricelessly and very slow.

"I had two dreams about you."

The last instant her voice became uncertain and the words came out as a question.

"Yes."

He answered and then turned and started walking away. He didn't glance back. He knew she would follow him.

As soon as he reached a place far away from the club and far way for any vampire to listen to their conversation. He turned to face her once more and he was startle from her expression.

She wasn't looking at him in fear; she was looking at him with an unedifying trust and anticipation that caught him off guard.

"Who are you?" she asked again quietly, her voice becoming one with the night. He took a deep breath and extended his hand towards her.

"You know." He repeated his eyes burning in hers.

She took a step forward and took his hand. His bare palm meeting hers. That was when the whole world around him disappeared.

**And that was Chapter 8 stay tuned for Chapter 9. Please review I really appreciate it! I'll try to upload as soon as I can!**


	9. Author's Note

Author's Note:

I'm so sorry guys my laptop broke down and now that school starts I  
won't have much time to update, last year in high school sucks...  
I'll have to practically study my ass off if I want to pass my exams.

The truth is I'm almost finished with the story but I'm just a tiny  
bit lazy and I haven't typed anything after chapter 12. My story just  
have 17 chapters and right now I'm trying to get over my writer's blog,  
that studying ancient Greek and Latin have created and finish the 15th  
and write the 16th and my 17th chapter that is going to be something  
like an epilogue after New Year's.

I'm also thinking after this dreadful year to start writing a TMI fanfic because I'm a huge fun of Cassandra Clare's work. Seriously the woman is a genious!

I'm a 100% sure that by the end of November if my laptop stays  
intact I'll have updated my 12 chapters but for the rest you'll have to  
wait until the end of June... I'm really sorry again but when I started posting I thought I would have finished by the end of August so I wouldn't have to leave anyone waiting but I got the well known "writer's block" all summer and I didn't manage to finish it.

Anyway thanks you guys for reading my story and for your wonderful reviews I really appreciate it.

Love M!


	10. Chapter 9

**Okay, chapter 9 is here! I'm not going to say anything else! So... enjoy!**

Chapter 9

It started almost like a painful jolt, as soon as she touched his hand; a pulsating thrill that started up her arm and then swept through her body. She gasped but she couldn't let go of his hand, she was frozen in place.

Her first thought was that he was doing something to her but she soon realized that this was something happening to both of them. He was as caught up in this as she was.

She knew all this was a stupid mistake as soon as she had spit out her convenient at the moment excuse to Sam. She didn't know why she did it but it had seemed like a good idea at the time.

The truth was that she was more than willing to follow this stranger to wherever he was taking her. It simply felt so right. But that wasn't the only thing that kept her going. She didn't know why she felt so light and happy being around him when she should be walking the other way.

The guy standing in front of her, offering his hand and not really answering her questions was the same guy she had dreamed twice about in just two days. She should be in shock, running away and finding Sam so they could leave but she only felt confused and with unreasonable trust.

"What are you doing?" the thought wasn't hers it was his; she could feel that he was confused too. Not in the way she was, she could almost see the images floating in his mind but as soon as she tried to focus she stopped trying.

The images were changing so fast for her to understand or even to see and she already felt dizzy.

"Now that is really weird" she thought not really expecting any kind of response but as soon as she spoke she felt him receiving her thought and more images and now voices were going through his mind – again everything was happening too quickly for her to make sense – but she could separate the voices.

The first was a man's voice completely foreign to her and the second she could recognize as his. She could feel above all of his emotions rushing through both of them that he was trying to make sense of the situation they were in and that it was beyond his control. Britt could also feel that he hated not being able to take control because he wasn't the kind of guy to lose it.

After what seemed like an hour to her but it could have been just a couple of heartbeats, she felt his understanding overflowing her and him trying desperately to get away from everything, her, his memories that now were coming slower and it was easier for her to see and understand what each of them meant.

He was still touching her hand but he was trying to retreat, to put some distance between them and she was stunned. He started to turn away and she could feel all of his strength and self-control behind the act.

"No, Will wait." She thought unable to stop herself.

She didn't really know how to send her thoughts to another person but surprisingly it felt so natural to her. She knew his name was William Redfern and that he preferred to be called Will, although almost no one ever called him that and she also knew that he was a vampire, one of the lamia.

The word didn't really mean anything to her but she was certain that she had heard it before, a long time ago. He had stopped and she could feel him trying to regain some of his control back. He hadn't expected her to be able to read him so clearly.

She knew he was scared. Scared of this thing happening to them, scared of his lack of control and above all scared of her. He felt exposed and ashamed. She could easily understand why he felt exposed; she was feeling that way too. She felt her memories her thoughts everything she was, baring itself to him. And so were his memories and his thoughts. But why ashamed?

He was trying to shut her out again but was to stunned to succeed anything. For her sake he was too stubborn to quit trying. She tried to grab his wrist and shake him. Tell him it was okay to let her in but she couldn't feel her body anymore, so she tried to touch his hand mentally.

That's when she felt her world explode.

She didn't know if it was her attempt that had brought this on but she instantly knew that she was in his head. Was that even possible? Oh well, she was standing facing a vampire. Being inside his head was probably the only normal thing that could happen.

She could easily think of something else too, that no doubt he had done many times probably but she shook her head to clean it before the thought had the time to complete inside her head. She was sure he could still hear her and she really didn't want to think about it or have him hear it.

He was still distracted about what had happened but just like she feared he had caught her thought and she could see him smile, not a particular nice smile. He knew exactly how the thought made her feel.

But she could tell that he wasn't going to bite her. Or harm her in any other way. She didn't know why she was suddenly so sure about that but she was. Her trust and belief in that fact had him frozen for a few seconds as he was surprised to find himself knowing that she was right.

But he didn't stay like that for long. His control returned and he was suddenly cold and emotionless. But the pull was stronger and he couldn't get her out of his mind.

"You shouldn't be so sure about that." She was shocked by the ice in his mental voice. She knew that he could kill her only to prove his point.

"I don't believe that." She answered softly.

She thought that she was an idiot. She could feel that he had done things in the past and that he was really capable of hurting her. She was a total idiot. He was telling her not to trust him and she could sense that he was telling her the truth. But she was an idiot with a death wish. Obviously.

"You should. If you don't then you really are an idiot." He told her his voice combined with anger and ice.

"What happened to you?" She said her voice was hesitant and close to a whisper.

He stopped, his anger drained, surprised by her question.

"It's none of your business." He finally said but as soon as he spoke she heard a voice and then a shattering sound like a glass or a vase was just broken. Then images were rushing through her mind and she was suddenly standing in the middle of a dining room a little boy was sitting wide eyed looking at the two adults a black haired woman and a redheaded man.

She instantly knew that the little boy was Will and the woman was his mother Lily Redfern and his grandfather Hunter. He had just broken a vase and he was looking at his grandson with a fierce expression written clearly on his face. He was really good looking just like the woman sitting expressionless next to him; there was no doubt where Will had gotten his looks.

She stopped focusing on their faces and she turned her attention back to their conversation.

"We will not have this conversation again. Do you understand me William?" He was saying and Will nodded hesitantly.

"Good. Now go to your room. Your mother and I have something to discuss."

Will swallowed visibly and got up getting out but not going to is room just hiding silently behind the door listening to the conversation.

"You need to take care of this. We can't have people knowing the truth." Hunter said in a low voice.

Lily looked down and after a few painful for Will minutes she said hesitantly.

"Of course father, but don't you think he has a right to know. He'll never stop asking. He's my son. Your grandson. I don't like seeing him hurting."

He thought about it and then slowly nodded Will sighed heavily. "You do what you have to and I will talk with William." Hunter said finally.

The scene suddenly changed taking Britt to a room, that looked a lot like an office; and an older and colder Will was talking with a guy sitting across him on the other end of the desk. It took her a minute to understand that this was Will's teacher and that they were talking rather than studying.

"Look, Will, it's just a few more years. Then they will tell you as they have promised. You know your grandfather better than most people; you know the way he is. There's no way to find out. He would kill me."

Will sighed and his cold and dispassionate expression was gone. "I just want to know. How old should I be for Hunter to finally decide I'm old enough to know who my father is. All he cares about are the stupid trainings."

There was a pause and then Will looked around consciously, making sure no one was listening.

"Alan?" he whispered.

Alan noticing the change leaned forward and said. "What is it?"

"What do you know about the soulmate principle?" Will said without hesitation still keeping his voice low and watching Alan curiously since he had jerked back looking stunned and terrified.

"W-What principle? No, no, no. I-I have no idea what you're t-talking about." he said looking nervously around too.

Will chuckled slightly and caused Britt's heart rate to rise. He looked so beautiful, powerful and strong.

"You know I don't believe that. Come on tell me." Will insisted.

She knew that this moment contained the answer they were looking for; or rather she was looking for.

"How do you know this? Where did you hear it? Who told you?" he said hastily fighting to keep his voice from breaking.

"Just tell me what it is and then I'll tell you in return." Will said flashing a quick smirk and then turning it off as quickly as it had appeared.

"Are you...? Oh whatever... but you have to promise not to tell anyone about this, okay? I'm serious Will." he added looking at Will's expression closely.

Will nodded urgently and turned serious. "Okay. Not a word. I swear." Alan sighed.

"Okay, well, rumors are saying that the Soulmate principle is... mostly nowadays well... it's the idea that every person has a perfect match. Not just someone with whom you are compatible, but someone with whom you have an undeniable connection." Alan stopped and took a deep breath before continuing.

"One true love and they say the souls are bound for eternity. Some Night People claim that they have experienced it. They say they see a silver cord connecting their and their partner's hearts and minds. But that was years ago. It doesn't exist anymore. It buried itself when the Old Powers faded."

Alan stopped talking and both he and Will were silent for quite a few minutes.

Britt's head was spinning. Soulmates. Soulmate Principle. Old Powers. Lamia. Why did she think she had heard this before? And what did it all that meant?

"What do you believe? Do you think it's true? Or even possible?" Will asked.

"No, no... I... I don't know what to believe Will. But please promise me you won't tell anyone. Not a soul." Alan answered and when Will nodded he relaxed.

"But why if it's just a story now, then where is the harm in telling." Alan sighed and shook his head looking tired and disgusted.

"Because it didn't happen only to Night People, Will." Will stared at him confused. "What do you mean?" Alan smiled sadly. "It also happened between humans and Night People."

Will swore under his breath and faced Alan with serious eyes.

"I promise, I won't tell."

Alan exhaled heavily and smiled a nice but still a little bitter smile and said. "Well lets go back to studying mister you have a lot of work to do."

Will shook his head and laughed out loud.

The scene changed again to a slightly older Will looking exhausted and Hunter talking to him.

"You have to try harder. You almost did it this time. But almost isn't good enough for my grandson William. Do you understand me?"

Will looked at him and nodded breathing too hard to be able to talk.

"Good. Now try again."

Will concentrated hard, he looked like he was in pain, and his whole body was tensed. After a few minutes nothing happened and he relaxed his body. Will looked up at his grandfather's face looking apologetic.

Hunter was looking disappointed but he touched Will shoulder and said.

"You're tired. Go have a bath and go to bed. We'll try tomorrow again."

Will shrugged and left running to the house. When he reached the door he turned back to look at Hunter but he was no longer there.

"That was awful and weird and unfair." she said to him. "How old where you, eleven?"

"Twelve, and from everything you just saw that was the one that struck you as awful, weird and unfair?" He said his tune angry but with a hint of surprise in it.

"Family is not supposed to be like that..." she answered, not giving the answer he wanted.

"Oh, well... then how?" he said ironically but she said anyway.

"Family is supposed to be there for you. People who love you and care about you, not want something from you. It's about doing things together... like this."

She stopped talking and concentrated hard to remember the best memories with her dad and mom, Tommy and Amy, Sam. She showed him first a memory of her and her father sitting on the beach covered in blankets and warm jackets. She was seven years old and she was looking at the ocean hearing her dad reading Shakespeare. One of her favorite parts of Romeo and Juliet.

She was too young to understand what the words meant back then but now she could and she loved it.

And then the day her dad had taken her with him to the kitchen to prepare dinner and they had ended up tossing food to each other and laughing so hard.

Another time with her mom telling her that she is going to have a baby brother. Coming home with baby Tommy. Holding Amy for the first time. Reading her dad's first novel dedicated to her, for her fifteen birthday. Her mom taking her and Amy shopping and then for a walk in the city.

She could feel that he was curious about a lot of things. He had never known his father and his mom was almost never there. He was seeing how a normal human family like hers was living, laughing and fighting.

Her trance in thought left her family and went to Kim and Luke. When she first met them. How Kim and she were inseparable. And how much Britt still loved her. And Luke on their first date confessing how in love with her he was. Their first kiss. That's when she stopped.

She tried to seal her thoughts but he was curious to know more about Luke that he actually started searching her memories. He saw how Kim and Britt had different fights and how Luke and she had broken up. Britt meeting Sam, Sam giving her a shoulder to cry on; supporting her.

And finally he reacted to her first dream with him and then the second. He didn't know what to make of it. Especially the first. She knew he already knew who the guy was and that he was Poppy's brother, Phil and that he must have a psychic link, connection with her, or whatever the witches called it.

"Witches? They are real too?" A light chuckle escaped his lips.

"I should have figured as much. I guess it's normal, right?" He was laughing now. "Why are you laughing?"

She said feeling a grin spreading to her lips.

"You're standing here having a mind conversation with a vampire. Not a problem. Finding out witches exist. The world ends. It's funny to me." He said.

She frowned. "Okay, now that you proved you have no sense of humor, any ideas how to get out of here?"

She was teasing him now. She wanted to get out of his head and feel her body again but she liked the way she could talk to him. There were no stupid walls to hide his emotions and feeling.

She felt him appreciating her teasing since no one had ever spoken to him like that.

"I have no idea, probably if you concentrate hard on your body or to the outside sounds, the music inside?" He said slightly confused.

"So you think this is the soulmate principle thing? What's happening to us?" She asked softly.

He tensed but when he answered, she could feel that he was telling her the truth. "Yes, but that doesn't mean we're going to do anything about it."

This truth struck her hard. She didn't want him to go and she could feel that he felt the same way but he was also determined not to do anything about it.

She knew that this was an argument she couldn't win.

"Britt?"

"Brittany!"

With a jolt colder than the first one Britt was out of his head and in her own body. He was still holding her hand and he seemed to get out of this just like she did. As soon as he realized that he was holding her he let her hand go and took a step backwards.

"Britt?" The voice continued to call.

Their eyes were locked, neither she nor he moved and Britt realized that the connection was still there, it didn't matter that they weren't touching; just the realization of being soulmates was enough for that almost invisible silver cord to connect their hearts and minds.

"Brittany Evans where are you for goodness sake?" The voice said and Britt realized it was Sam.

She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. Will looked away and turned around and disappeared into the darkness. Britt felt her heart weigh a ton.

"I'm glad I... met you." She said softly into the darkness just before Sam reached her and wrapped her arms around her into a tight embrace.

"I was so worried, where have you been? Didn't you hear me and the others calling? I could have sworn that James came by here but he said he didn't see you." Sam was saying sounding relieved and confused.

"It doesn't matter. I just needed some air and I got out. That's all." She answered her own voice sounding cold even in her own ears.

"Are you okay? Do you want to go home? Is it about Luke? Forget about him." Sam said.

"It's okay, never mind. Let's go back. I'm sorry I made you worry." Sam watched her carefully for a minute and then nodded.


	11. Chapter 10

**Soo… I know it's been awhile…. But here it goes Chapter 10! I had kind of lost my files so I couldn't find the chapters…. Which is really embarrassing… Anyway... I really hope you like it… And I would also love it if you reviewed! That would really brighten my day… **

**PS. I really hope you like my new character! Tell me what you guys think!**

**Disclaimer: I don't know the Night World L.J. Smith does!**

Chapter 10

"So how are you feeling today?" "Mmm?"

"Britt?" "What?"

"I asked you a question."

"Yeah... I'm fine. Okay? You've been asking me that all day... I am fine. Can you stop waltzing all over the room now? You're making me nauseous."

"Yeah, sure. I'm sorry. But I'd feel much better when that 'I'm fine' of yours actually reassured me that you are."

Sam sat down next to Britt on the bed, looking worried and resolved, clearly tired of her giving the same answer. Time after time, Britt wasn't exactly thrilled to have to answer that question over and over again either. Especially when she had to lie every time. She wasn't ok... Not by a long shot, but no point in telling Sam that. It was just going to make her more anxious and she had already melted her floor broads by all that walking up and down that had given Britt the sense that she was in a ship that naturally made the knot in her stomach worse.

She had hoped that if she kept up with the whole "I'm fine, thanks for asking... again" thing she would have gotten better at it and she would finally be able to convince Sam that she was alright. But no... no such luck. Unfortunately Sam was one of those people that no matter what you did, if it was a lie she'd never believe it. But Britt was in condition to speak of what had happened the night before.

"Look, I know that you're not okay, actually it's pretty hard to miss it. And it's obvious to me that you don't want to talk about it either so I'm not going to push you but at least quit lying."

Britt signed. Of course she couldn't lie to Sam.

"Fine, I'm not. But I'm not going to talk about it and you're not going to ask me a thing."

Now it was Sam's turn to sign. "Fine." She muttered. "Just one thing. Is it about that guy?"

Britt shot up. "What guy?"

"The guy from you dreams. Who else could I be possibly talking about?"

"Luke." She said, not really wanted to add to the pile of confusion and uneasiness she was feeling Luke but it was better to do so before Sam continued with her explanation and reached to some conclusions that hit to close to home. And it actually worked. Sam seemed confused for a second. She knew how Britt felt about Luke even though the reason she felt like hell was because of Will, a vampire.

God how she wondered all night if everything that happened was just her imagination. But no, she knew that he was real, she was absolutely certain of it.

"Um, yeah I didn't think of that." Sam said but she watched Britt close for a heartbeat longer and then shook her head. "But sweetie, I don't think Luke has anything to do with it. I believe it's that other guy, from your dream I mean."

Britt shook her head deciding to tell Sam the truth, or at least a small part of it. She couldn't tell her that the guy, Will she corrected herself mentally, she couldn't tell Sam that she met her mystery man, she might as well be telling that the guy is currently a vampire and admitting at the same time that she should be hospitalized and seek medical therapy.

"Yeah you're right, it is about him. I... I... I had another dream last night. But I don't

want to talk about it."

"O-Ookay..." Sam answered slowly. Britt could feel her friend thinking hard of what to say next, how to express herself in a way to make her answer. "But..." Bingo. She thought. "Maybe just maybe if you talked about it you'd feel better."

Britt sighed. "Or maybe not."

Sam threw her hands up obviously exasperated.

"Look let's talk about you, and that guy, James, Poppy's brother."

Britt said quickly, hoping to deflect Sam from going further in the subject of her dreams.

Sam's cheeks flashed a little, a reddish blush coloring her face. And Britt instantly knew her self-controlled and collected friend had fallen in love lighting fast. And that was the only reason why she and Will had few extra minutes alone.

Her thoughts drifted again for the hundredth time to her MIA vampire. Her vampire...

well he wasn't hers... But it's just felt right being around him, talking to him. She had felt surprisingly free and wild when she had been in his arms. He was like a beacon that was calling her to move forward toward him and going against the screaming voice of her ever-loving-lost-at-the-moment-mind.

But the problem was not her mind but her heart that somehow recognized him and sent to her whole body jolts of awareness.

Soulmates.

"...he was simply great." Sam finished interrupting her thoughts, and Britt looked over at Sam just as she was turning to look at Britt. Oh God... She hadn't even heard a word of whatever Sam had just mentioned.

Will opened his eye and found himself staring at the deep yellow that could throw warmth and chill you to the bone at the same time eyes, which were locked on his.

"What is the matter my brother? Why such a warm welcome?"

Blaze arched one perfect eyebrow his icy at the moment stare didn't flicker a bit.

"Oh, brother you don't want an answer to that."

"Why not?"

"'Cause that means you're in trouble." He didn't even bother to clear his words as he ate his breakfast, something crunchy, Will couldn't identify. So naturally the sentence in his still buzzing ears sounded something like,' cuz tha mean yooou're i troubl.'

"You're an animal." He said. "And what do mean I'm in trouble?"

Blaze deliberately ignored the animal comment and said. "Who's Britt?"

Will shot right up. "W-..." Damn his throat was tight. He cleared it and started again. "What are you talking about?"

Blaze smirked. "Well, considering you were practically screaming her name in your sleep, I thought she must be important." Blaze smiled at his expression. Will could only guess what he looked like at that very moment, his emotional grip had slipped and kicked overdrive the minute her name left Blaze's lips.

But suddenly his half-brother was slammed to the wall, all of Will's fury blazing out of him and he was certain his eyes where a black at this moment.

Blaze's eyes glowed with a trance of annoyance but for the most part he appeared to be amused.

"You don't know what you're talking about." Will growled in his brother's face.

Blaze's eyes held their ground steady, unchanging. The bastard actually smiled up at him.

"Relax, I'm not telling anything to anyone, okay." He smiled again. "She's human, right? The little blonde bony lass I just saw in your head."

Will couldn't hold back a growl that left his lips as he let Blaze go. Blaze's slight Scottish accent was just a soft whisper, an intake of breath, barely audible but to Will it rang like church bells. He didn't answer right away, he just took a few deep breaths and when he opened his mouth to talk he couldn't believe the words that came out of him.

"She's my soulmate, B?

"Shit." Was his brother's reply.

"Yup."

"What are you going to do?"

"I've got no idea. All I know is that I feel this possessiveness running through me like some kind of electric wave and that I'm dying to see her again."

"Ah, I really have to meet that lass."

Blaze smiled as Will growled again this time it run through the house.

"She's under the Circle's protection." Will said after he regained his composure. And Blaze was a smart guy and didn't speak again, but he smiled a lot like he knew precisely how many ways of killing him went through Will's mind.

"Cannot say it surprises me." He said in a matter of fact tone.

"Really? I'll say I didn't expect them to move so fast." Will stopped he went back to wondering if he should tell Blaze about her dreams. No, he decided he needed to know more himself first.

Or he was just desperate to see her again, the previous night he had left quickly, not just because of the intimacy, the closeness and the exposure he felt but because Blaze had telepathically had sent him a message that he had just gotten back from Edinburgh, where he lived for the last years, as far as Will knew. Both Blaze and he were on a quest to find their father.

They had no idea who or what exactly he was. Because Blaze wasn't just a shapesifter but he had some vampire in him too, he was, as matter of fact, just like Will. And that left more questions to be answered instead of giving them any answers at all.

All this research was really important for both of them, Blaze biological mother had given him up right after he was born and he had been taken in by some of the vampire elite in Edinburg after they recognized his vampire nature.

Back to last night, Will had left Britt in a rush, because if he wanted to keep her hidden his talent for blending the shadows around him would keep the nosy Daybreakers away.

He wanted to see her again. He was practically aching for it. Okay time to stop talking and take some action.

"What are you thinking?"

"I'm going to see her again… actually I'm going to do that just now."

"You think that's a smart idea?"

"Do you have a better suggestion?"

When all but Blaze did was frown. He went to get dressed and then headed for the door.

Blaze was still frowning as he sat at the dining table, he didn't know if whatever Will was planning to do with that human girl was going to work out. He had his doubts but he was damned if he wasn't hoping.

He had met Will last year when his research for their father had led him to Edinburg. They had instantly recognized each other as brothers. He had known he was adopted but he had never thought he had a brother. Blaze was old….way older than Will.

Two hundred and nineteen years of life had helped him hide and control his emotions but being back to the New World after he had last seen her… yeah no words there. His self-control was slipping. And being around Will, when the guy had just found his soulmate was pure torture.

Will didn't know how lucky he was, he was thinking it was a terrible thing for him, and his grandfather's still tight control over him was strong, even if Hunter was dead as a doornail.

Will was scared, but he would never admit it. He was lucky to have found his soulmate, Blaze knew the difficulties of being with a human and he had lived with the consequences for too long, with the pain of losing his soulmate. His sweet Erin…

No, he would not think of Erin now. He couldn't allow himself to do that, to break down and let everything in. Neither he nor Will needed that. But memories cracked him open. And he was sucked back into the past.

London, England 1815.

The sunlight didn't hurt as much, not anymore. His body had calmed. But his rage was still very much alive. He knew he was too late. Just like in the dreams, he always got there too late, and he knew what he would find when he reached the castle.

Erin. Dead.

His whole body started to shook uncontrollably. He could change his form now if he wanted. But he knew that if he did, he'd lose control and he was, still, hours away.

It was raining in London, again, and he almost broke into sobbing.

Erin loved London, with or without the rain, when she had first met him she had said that she longed for sunlight and heat that was long gone by the purring rain and not this humid atmosphere. He had suggested she'd come back with him but she had said that she loved it no matter how much she'd whined about it, she wouldn't change London for nothing. His answer had made her blush.

He had said with total confidence that when she'd get to know him better she'd end living with him in Scotland.

And a year after as she was cuddled in his arms, warm and safe, watching and hearing the rain falling, she had murmured softly, sleepily that she wouldn't mind if the rain never stopped, if he just stayed there, with her, holding her, keeping her safe. That was the night she had finally said yes to his request to go with him to live in Edinburg.

Tears fell from his eyes. He couldn't help it. He remembered every detail from her light brown hair, her face and her amazing big grey eyes to her lean and if not a little fragile body and her soft, warm white skin. He remembered her eyes shining with love and trust with the undeniable conviction that no matter what, he'd keep her safe, every time she looked at him.

At that time he hadn't considered telling her otherwise.

When he was holding her like that he felt invincible. Like nothing could stop him. He felt alive. His heart was beating faster and his whole body was like a living wire every time she was near him, every time she looked up at him and smiled.

God… that smile… he would never forget that smile… no matter how many years would past.

He wiped his eyes and took a deep breath. He was tempted to use his ability to teleport to Edinburg, like earlier this day, but he wasn't sure it would work, not with

his concentration so far out of reach, not while all there was in his mind was getting back to Erin in time…

He stopped the thought, Erin was already dead, so… what was the difference?

What if he got there in three seconds or three hours?

Pain and destruction was waiting for him either way. But what if he managed to get a look at her killer?

A bitter and broken laugh escaped his lips.

_Like you don't already know that? _His mind gave him the answer.

He did know. He knew how and who had done it. He had known it for quite long time, Erin had known it too. The only thing missing was the "when", if he had known that he would have never left her alone. So he knew who it was. And he would make sure he died, slowly and painfully. He hadn't gotten the chance yet to figure out how exactly he would manage to do that but he would find a way.

For Erin… he would do anything. Even if his current journey had proven to be quite informative and useful… still sweet Erin was dead.

He closed his eyes and concentrated hard. As everything went black and he felt his body breaking into million pieces he tried to empty his brain of everything. When he felt his body again he opened his eyes only to shut them close quickly again. He fell to his knees and commanded his body to move closer to Erin's.

He opened his eyes and his tears clouded his vision. But not enough so he couldn't see her broken body.

He slowly reached for her right hand, which was lying on her ruined stomach, and took it to his light grasp. She was cold, so cold in comparison to her warm personality when her heart was still beating.

He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it lightly and then placed it carefully and with care next to her waist. Then again slowly and carefully he closed the distance between them and brushed lightly his lips to her cold and bruised mouth. Then he moved the kiss to her forehead saying his goodbye to his beloved.

His screams echoed in the whole castle as he took her body in his arms. His body started shaking again as he cried feeling like his life had just ended, like his soul had decided it was time to leave and had forgotten him behind. Which was precisely the case.

Blaze was on his knees, clutching one table leg tightly and his chest was rising and falling in high speed. He hadn't meant to go back. At least not in that specific day and time.

He had been away on a quest for information. And she had stayed at home. Waiting for him patiently to finish his search in the United States, he knew she had just died the minute he'd arrived in London. Through his connection to her, her terror and her horror, had planted themselves into his heart the minute Erin had sensed the danger but he wasn't able to leave.

Damn him, he should have. He knew what would happen and he knew that he would be too late either way but he still had to try. He had to… but he hadn't.

Something had held him back with astonishing power. But as soon as he had his feet on earth he had known two things. His soulmate was dead and that he had to get to her. But his pain and rage had magnified to the point he was trapped into stillness.

Blaze growled and made himself shut out the pictures, and as soon as he locked all of them back inside he got to his feet and wiped his every time he thought about Erin the situation ended in the same way.

But now he had a job to do and he couldn't afford any distractions. If he was right, Will's girl, Britt was in danger. And Blaze would make sure that nothing happened to her. He'd make sure that those two survived and that their love lasted forever or for how long it was destined to last, not really his business. He'd just make sure that, that father of theirs never laid a hand on her, like he did with Erin.


	12. Chapter 11

**Alright I know it's kind of been awhile…. I'm so sorry for the wait but Senior year is kicking my ass lately I'm trying to knock my classes out but I'm not really up for the job! But with no more delay here is Chapter 11! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Night World, L.J. Smith does.**

Chapter 11

Will watched her once again from the shadows. She was radiant. At this very moment she was singing, her sweet, soft musical voice sang a Christmas song to her little sister while Sam was assisting.

The little girl sitting in Sam's lap was smiling so widely that her jaw must be hurting but she didn't seem to mind. She kept it up and tried to sing along with the two other girls.

Will found himself smiling. That night there was family, friendship, love.

Suddenly he frowned, those were good things he didn't have. Hadn't experienced. And it wasn't because his older brother had never done things for him, for goodness sake; he had found Blaze just last year.

The fact that Will didn't know him long or well enough disturbed him but didn't really mask the trust he felt toward him.

Blaze was the kind of guy to inspire trust but Will was still careful. He knew his brother wouldn't hurt him in any way. If he wanted to he had enough chances to do so already. Blaze was older and therefore stronger. And he had Powers.

They both had been born with different abilities. Stronger that any normal, every-day vampire or shifter but when it came down to Blaze and Will, the first was far, far better to both control and power.

Blaze could teleport, something Will could not do, and he could also do something else... Something Blaze would not share with him. Will had his own special powers. Hunter was glad when he found out that his grandson was telekinetic and that he could control the shadows around him. Will wasn't sure if he liked his grandfather's attention and he was glad that Blaze was sparred because he was sure that if Hunter had gotten him even if he wasn't his grandson by blood he would have used him. Just like he used everyone else.

He wasn't really mad at the Circle Daybreak when they killed him, or his mother. Damn him but he gave no quarter. His grandfather was cruel to him and only saw him as a weapon and his dear mother never did a thing to stop him. Always hanging at the back, not getting involved.

He had never felt loved. Not until Britt. She didn't know it, but he had searched her mind, she was confused and a little scared but her feelings were already forming the Soulmate Principal and all that, and he had sensed that the same thing was happening to him too. And the scary thing was that he actually liked it.

He was deep in thought that he hadn't noticed Britt walking toward to where he sat until she was practically standing next to him.

"Hi." She said, her voice a sweet whisper.

"Hello Brittany."

"Britt." She smiled. "I go by Britt, that's how everybody calls me."

"Britt then." He smiled at her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked hesitantly.

"I wanted to see you." He said before he could stop himself. "And I wanted to ask you a few questions." He added quickly.

She smiled but didn't comment and he knew that she knew exactly how he felt.

"What do you want to know, Will?"

"I want to know about your first dream."

She nodded slowly. And then she started walking toward the garage.

"Come in here or Sam might see us and then I'll have a lot of explaining to do." She said.

"Don't worry about that. Give me your hand."

She hesitated, and he was about to ask what was wrong when she spoke carefully.

"Well… if I do. Will it happen again?"

"What will?

"You know, that thing, that I was pulled into you head?"

"How am I supposed to know?" He said calming with a shrug, he was surprised to notice that he didn't mind if it happened again. "Go ahead and we'll see."

He smiled he felt calmer now that he was talking to her. And he knew she would answer every one of his questions not because he forced her to or because she was scared but because she wanted to.

"Hmm, okay." She said and took his hand.

Nothing like what had happened before occurred but the pull was still strong and it got stronger as his hand closed around hers. The urge to take her in his arms and kiss her was almost unbearable.

His control was breaking but he willed himself to summon up around him the shadows, he wasn't concerned about her friend but he knew Quinn and James were near. He looked at her all the while and he saw or rather felt her understand and absorb ever detail and sensation of what he did.

"I didn't know vampires could do that." She whispered.

He smiled. "They don't. I'm not just a vampire, Britt."

_I know. You can shapesift. Because of your dad._ Her lovely voice whispered in his mind.

_Then why are you surprised?_ He said to her in the same way.

_I don't know, it… seems incredible. It's just that, she never mentioned any hybrids._ She paused. _That's what you are right? A hybrid?_

_Yes. I suppose you could say that._ He paused too. _How is, she?_

_My grandma. When I heard the word lamia and the whole witch, vampire, shapesifter thing I knew I've heard it all before, they sounded familiar. _She took a deep breath. _And I had memory flashes all night yesterday._ She signed and for the first time today he noticed she looked tired.

Suddenly that overwhelming urge to kiss her came back stronger than ever and he gave in he wanted her to forget about everything for a while and just feel.

He leaned in close and stopped inches before his lips touched hers. Asking silently her permission and when she didn't move back or reacted in any other way he whispered.

"Close your eyes, Britt."

Her eyes lashes slit close and he covered the rest of the distance between them and he kissed her.

God this was nothing like Luke. Not even close. She scolded herself for thinking about Luke again, especially when Will was kissing her.

Luke didn't belong in this moment. I was just Will. And the way he kissed her. His lips at start brushing lightly against hers and then harder.

Moving in their own volition her arms wrapped themselves around his neck bringing him closer. And he responded, his own arms wrapping around her waist, hugging her, protecting her in his embrace.

Seconds melted into minutes, she wouldn't mind spending all morning kissing him. She never wanted it to end. She never wanted this flying sensation to end. She felt like gravity no longer held her down, her mind once again connected with his but this time there was no fighting it.

He didn't attempt to and neither did she. She wasn't really surprised by everything she saw but she still couldn't excuse under any circumstances the horrific things that Will's grandfather, Hunter did to him.

Or how not only distant but absent, his own mother was. His was truly alone.

But not anymore, it scared her to think about what that particular reaction to be there for him and to comfort him, meant. Well at least she knew what it was. She was trying hard not to think about it and not to explore that specific feeling, she didn't know how it was possible to feel that way already but she had learned her lesson the first time, now she was looking out for her heart.

Then Will let go of her lips and kissed his way down to the base of her throat. As she was able to take a deep breath and fill her lungs with fresh oxygen, she shivered.

Will continued to kiss her neck, only the barely brushes of his lips on her skin than made her tremble. Yeah nothing like Luke, well nothing like she'd ever experienced before. As he brushed his lips right over her throbbing pulse she felt his fangs elongate and nib at that point but not hard enough to make blood flow. She knew that to do something like that he would ask her permission first.

_Of course I would._ He was surprised that he meant those words; Britt wasn't naïve to believe he had never killed and in his memories she could still hear the faint screams of that girl he had fed on the night Sam had came home. She had experienced everything through his memory, but she knew that at this point he was ashamed of all of his previous actions and that he had never particularly liked before either when his grandfather was raising him but he was forced to do so because if he didn't the consequences were not something he enjoyed.

He wanted to be better and he wanted to be worthy. Not just her but worthy of the respect of other Night People. Not feared and worshiped by those who were scared of him like Hunter, but be surrounded by family.

_Are you alright?_ He asked in her mind, he clearly had missed all of her apprehension of his feelings and innermost desires, and she was grateful for that. She had the sense to realize that if he had heard her he would shut down all of his emotions and distance himself from her to protect his vulnerability.

_I wouldn't take your blood without your permission and I'm really not here for that._ Britt smiled if he had come here just to kiss her, she was fine with that.

_I hadn't planned to do that either but you keep surprising me._ He said and his mental voice sounded a little wondrous to her.

_You surprise me too._

He took a deep breath and just held her close to him just looking into her eyes. She hadn't really expected that but all he did was, hold her and smile. A nice true smile that made his electric blue, at the moment eyes shine. A dazzling color that she hadn't seen before in her whole life, which meant that she had no words to describe it.

_Would you like to tell me about that first dream of yours?_ He asked quietly his voice in her mind colliding with her own thoughts. _That first one that I didn't dream. With that guy, Phil. _

_It didn't feel the same way as the second dream did. I didn't feel your presence and I didn't recognize you. It was more like a vision of something that happened than a meeting of minds like the second one._ She stopped. She didn't know how else to explain it.

_I understand._

_You sound skeptic._

_Well it's not common for a human to have visions. Of the future or the past. Even with witches and psychics it's not an every day thing either._

_My grandma used to say to me that as she slept, holding my mom in her arms and hamming softly she would fall asleep and see her future. I can't believe I'm actually saying this but right now it wouldn't surprise me if it wasn't just a story to put me to sleep._

_Interesting. Can I see your grandmother?_

_Um, see her or talk to her?_ She asked.

He laughed softly.

"See her, just see her, don't worry."

"Why?" she asked she spoke the same way he had, out loud and was surprised to find her voice a little hoarse.

"I'll be able to tell if she's something more just a human."

"You think she's not…" she took a deep breath. "…just a human?"

When he just looked at her she shook her head to clear it.

"Come on then." She took his had and started to lead the way. She knew that he covered them both with his ability to manipulate the shadows around him and she also knew that if she let go of his hand her cover would blow away. And that wasn't a good thing for both of them. Being so connected with Will's mind she was aware of the fact that James and Quinn were near, she could practically feel the two vampires lurking in the shadows cast by the trees and she knew that if she was now found with Will everything would turn upside down.

They obviously were on different sides. And Will wasn't in the right one. Not that he didn't know it, but he didn't want to lose his connection with the High Society and the Counsel because he was trying to find his father, the only family he had left. Apart form his brother.

_You have a brother?_ She asked as they walked silently toward the house.

_Yes, half brother. His name is Blaze. You might meet him sometime._ He stopped and Britt heard a low, a bit amused but otherwise dead voice in his head.

_Ah, I really have to meet that lass._

_Or maybe not._ Will said and Britt laughed.

_It's not funny. I don't trust him. Yet._

_But you do. That's what scares you. He keeps secret, yes. But you trust him._

Will signed. _You're right but still…_

He stopped short in the middle of his protest.

Britt looked away from his astonished expression and looked at her grandma, who had just walked out of the front door and stared right at them. To her surprise she smiled and nodded to Will. And then she walked back into the house. Britt was shocked still, but she felt Will's arms coming up to pull her close and kiss her forehead.

"Now it all makes sense." He said out loud she leaned on him to keep standing because her feet had suddenly stared to shake all over.

"W-What makes sense now?" she asked.

"I should have figured. I mean you're strong."

"What is it?"

"You are a Weald."

"A Weald?"

"A Weald witch." He suddenly barked a laugh.

"You're a close descendant with the Harmans. Don't really know how many generations; after all I am not a full Redfern."

_Wait. Slow down a little bit. I'm a what_? She spoke in his mind because she didn't trust her voice.

_A witch just like your grandma and probably your mother._

_My mother?_

Will's head looked up and stared at the hallow street.

"I'm sorry" he said and then before she could act, he had her in his arms and he was running away.

"Where are we going?" she asked as he put her inside a black car.

"Somewhere safe, I promise you. Trust me." He said and then walked to the driver's side and got in.

Britt wondered if she was making a mistake especially when all she wanted was to turn around and ask her mom if whatever Will was claiming was true.

"Damn it." James muttered.

"Why?" Phil asked.

"Did you even listen to a word of what I just said?" James said if it was possible more annoyed than before.

"Yeah, you said "damn it"." Phil shot back.

"I'm pretty sure he meant, what he said before that." Quinn said calmly, placing his hand lightly on James's shoulder, holding him back and stopping whatever answer was going to come out of his mouth.

"Um…" Phil tried to think back but couldn't. His head was filled with pictures of Sam. Britt's best friend. Quinn's mouth gave a little quirk upward like he knew precisely what he was thinking but fortunately, no one seem to notice.

"She left with him, Phil, Britt left with him." Poppy said coming to sit next to James.

"More like he took her." James said under his breath but loud enough so everyone heard him.

"Are you sure?" Phil asked.

Quinn moved next to Rashel pulling her close to him.

"We saw them leaving together, we're expecting the others to come this afternoon, maybe they'll be able to locate them."

"It was really weird though, we were there the whole time, when Britt left the house we saw her but when she reappeared again William was with her." Rashel said, taking over Quinn's explanation.

"How about Sam?" Quinn said, watching Phil closely.

"Who's Sam?" James asked.

"Her friend, Jamie," Poppy said "the dark haired one."

"Oh, right." James's face flashed with recognition. "What about her?"

"She might tell us more about Britt." Quinn continued. "If she thinks her friend is in danger."

"Are you suggesting telling her the truth?" Poppy exclaimed, Phil thought she sounded a little shocked. Well he was shocked himself, but he wanted to see her again. He didn't know or understand why Quinn would mention Sam but from the vampire's expression Quinn had seen right through Phil pretence. But he wasn't going to say anything out loud.

"I agree." He said. Which made every head in the room turn to look at him, except Quinn's of course. James, Poppy and Rashel gnawed at him, Quinn on the other hand wasn't surprised at all. "What? If anyone knows anything, that she might be keeping secret, that's her best friend."

"Great. Let's do it." Quinn said and James cursed.

"Isn't that breaking the Law? Poppy muttered and then under her breath whispered. "Not to mention totally unfair for someone to be given such a burden to carry?"

"In the situation we're in right now… It doesn't really matter." James answered her placing a kiss on her forehead.

"What doesn't Jamie? The Law or messing up her life?" Poppy said locking her eyes with that of her soulmate.

"Like I said at this point… both." James said and then turned his attention back to Quinn.

"Let's do this."

**Sooo….. tell me what you think! R&R pretty please!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Okay I'm back with chapter 12! I'm going to be MIA for the next, I suppose, four week because of my exams back I'll be back with chapter 13 after!**

**Thanks for everyone who reviewed! I thank you all so much!**

**Well enough of my muttering….. enjoy!**

Chapter 12

"What? I don't understand." Will heard Britt say.

"I know you don't, but please wait a while longer and I'll explain everything better."

They were almost there. Blaze was still inside, Will send him a message that he was coming back with Britt.

_Good I really hope your plan works William. I really do._

Blaze; using his full name, something had changed. His cold amusement from this morning was gone now, replaced by something really icy. Will could feel the grief and hurt his brother felt and it was washed over with the need for revenge.

It was the first time Will felt and was able to read any kind of emotion from Blaze. And he was startled to know that underneath all the coldness and control his brother was hurting. So he wasn't really paying attention to what Britt was telling him about the questions she had.

It didn't feel right but this kind of connection with his brother was what he needed to trust his brother, to make him something more than just a stranger with half of the same blood running through his veins.

So no he didn't like ignoring Britt, but at this moment he was distracted. He was worried about Blaze because he had finally gotten some kind of emotion out of him that proved he was, not only real but he wasn't lying either. He knew B's hatred was not toward Will or Britt but toward someone else, someone that had really scarred him in the past.

The car came to a stop and he felt rather than saw Britt looking at him. He knew what she saw. Hunter's house - well one of the many anyway – was every bit as expensive and beautiful as it looked. A tall building with three floors, it was really old but Hunter, before he died, had renovated the whole place especially for Will.

He heard her soft intake of breath as the huge iron doors opened to let them in.

He parked his car and went for her door but Britt was already there, almost outside.

"Come, this way." He said leading her to the porch.

"This is your house, isn't it?" she asked.

"In a way. It belonged to my grandfather but he had it prepared for me before he died." It was the first time he had spoken about Hunter out loud with her and he was surprised to find that his voice shook with anger.

As they ascended up the stairs the front door opened to reveal Blaze standing in the doorway, his cool composure back. Will could no longer feel anything from his brother but that didn't mean he wouldn't probe again.

"Welcome." He said and Will was surprised to hear B's voice was not cold as his eyes but warm and inviting. He immediately felt Britt tense beside him and move a little closer.

He wrapped his right arm around her waist and moved her closer to him. He knew Blaze wouldn't hurt her he was cold and had killed many people but he never killed innocents.

He started walking again, taking Britt with him and as they reached the door Blaze took a step back to let them pass.

Britt shivered and he tagged her closer. She felt good pressed against him and he was trying really hard to forget the kiss they'd shared a few minutes ago. He had come to decision that it would change both their lives, thank goodness he had managed to conceal his thoughts the minute his lips had touched hers. She wouldn't really like the outcome of his decision and he knew it, even though he wasn't entirely sure that she didn't already know this.

But things were always different once one spoke the truth out loud.

If she were to stay with him, and it wasn't like they could break the damn bond – so she had no choice – she would have to give up her family because, weather or not her mother was a witch and rightfully a member of the Night World Society, her father was surely not.

Britt let out a little gasp of surprise as the door closed behind them and her gaze wandered over the foyer.

He was tempted to tap into her thoughts and look at the place through her eyes and eventually as Blaze moved in front of them and started for the living room, beaconing them to follow him, he gave in to his urge.

Britt took a deep breath. She could sense that Will had given into his urge to look into her mind. The grin that spread over his beautiful mouth only confirmed it. And he had heard her.

She wanted to show him that she wasn't scared of the terrifying, cold and gorgeous looking guy that opened the door for them. She had no idea who he was but the way he carried himself around could only mean that he was like Will or just a vampire.

He was obviously older and if she dared think it, probably stronger and he looked like Will a little. His head was surrounded by the same thick black mass of tousled hair and he was big and strong built.

Only his eyes were different, Will's, she'd noticed, changed color based usually on his moods. But the other guy's eyes were a deep brown, darker and colder but so breathtaking beautiful than any other she'd ever seen. Somebody could easily loose themselves looking at them. They were dark almost black and at this moment emotionless.

She could only guess what he looked like when he was happy.

As they entered another room, Britt stopped walking. If she'd been surprised and taken aback with the beautiful decorated foyer, she was awe struck with the living room.

It was a huge space with a library filled with books, she could detect from Dickens's novels and Shakespeare to Tennyson and others. She knew those covers by heart as her father liked to find the oldest books, the ones closer to the originals.

She let her gaze wander to the fireplace, which was also a very impressive manufacture, above it hanging, were two swords, crossed, their blade's sharp and ready to be used at any time.

She shivered once again at that, imagining what kind of enemies the must have. You didn't own that kind of staff just for decoration.

Will tightened his arms around her and she leaned back to him, he felt warm in comparison to the coldness of the stones that surrounded the fireplace.

She looked around her again noticing details she hadn't noticed before. There were four big windows facing the back of the house and a beautiful garden. Trees and flowers, obviously carefully treated, were planted in rows creating a path toward the sitting area. She noticed that most of them were roses in different colors and sizes. It was beautiful.

"Britt, this is Blaze, my half brother." Will said, breaking an awkward silence and drawing her attention at once.

Brother? His half brother?

Right, Will had mentioned his brother before, and that was why the name sounded so familiar and she had noticed the similarities. She took yet another deep breath, bracing herself.

"Blaze, this is Britt."

Blaze smiled, rather warmly at her but that smile didn't reach his eyes.

Despite his very careful façade, Britt was able to see or maybe sense was a better word to describe it the hurt in him. His cold and unemotional eyes were glued on her as he extended his hand to her.

"It's nice to meet you, Britt. I've heard a lot about you." He said, his words were welcoming in that slight Scottish accent that somehow sounded a little fake to her ears, Britt was also shocked to notice that as she took his hand, he absolutely meant every word that he spoke.

She smiled at him and he smiled back at her, this time a little warmth invaded his brown eyes. She felt something like an accord had just been made between them and she felt welcome and protected. Like nothing would get past Will and Blaze to hurt her.

Blaze looked at Will, breaking their eye contact and letting her hand go.

"How much does she know?" he asked.

"The basics and whatever she picked up from my head." Will stopped and Blaze remained quiet, like he could sense that Will was holding something back.

It was Will's time to take a deep breath now and Britt had the sense that those few quiet words Will spoke next would change her whole world.

"Britt is a witch from the Weald bloodline." Blaze heard Will's low voice say.

Oh hell, his mind was swirling fast but he was careful not to change his expression. Think of the bright side, at least your father will have to work twice as hard to get her now.

But he'd get her, make no mistake of that.

"That changes nothing, on the contrary it makes things easier for you two." The hell it does. But no point in saying that out loud.

"I have a question." Britt spoke softly, like she felt the change in him and didn't want to produce a lash out.

Blaze knew Will was tuned into his emotions again and he also knew that his little brother couldn't tap into his mind. So he was kind of safe.

"Go on." Will said.

She took a deep breath, that seemed to be today's hit responce to everything, and let it out but didn't speak. Both he and Will stared at her.

She was beautifull of course. And even though she hadn't realized that she had power, that was getting stronger and stronger, increasing as her own realization the Soulmate Principal and Will's power were affecting her, she stood her ground. Radiating confidence and control.

Something that he and Will needed desperately at the moment.

"Can you please explain to me what does all of this mean?" Britt looked directly into his eyes and he knew. She was a true Weald. He had something like a covenant with the Wealds. It was that particular witch family that had helped him the first time and gave him information and a place to stay after Erin's death, when he didn't want to be home.

And in exchange he would offer them his protection.

He remembered his home, his and Erin's home, their castle.

In fact he hadn't been there since that night. He had buried her and dissappeared; he had left Marta, who knew his secret, live there to take care of everything.

Marta had gotten married to Daniel and they had a son, to whom they passed on the place and its secrets, Edward or Eddie as she always called him, had kept the place in order and passed it on to his son Daniel and with his turn Daniel to his own offspring. At this very year close to his eighty seventh birthday, Edward junior did an excellent job in keeping everything in place and when it was his time to go one of his kids would carry on.

The circle wouldn't really break, until he decided to go back and take charge.

He remembered Marta, with her bright fiery red hair and vivid emerland eyes, she was only five when he'd known her and her mother was one of his and Erin's servants at the castle.

Erin loved the little girl; she used to spend hours brushing her hair, taking her shopping for dresses and playing around all the time. He had understood what she wanted, but he was holding back. After four years of marrige he had known.

He didn't know that if he hadn't seen her dying he would have responded any differently at her request to have a child but at that time, after finding out small but still horrific details about his father he had said no.

Erin had understood his need of security for them both before adding a new member to their family.

Now every time he thought about it, he cursed himself for saying no. For making her even for a day unhappy, that even though she understood him the light shinning in eyes had dimmed.

He had failed her, time after time. He hadn't deserved her love. In fact his love for her and her love for him had destroyed her in the end. His love for her and his father's craziness.

The childish sob and the flash of red curls came back at him.

Little Marta running in his arms as she cried and cried uncontrollably when they had found him next to Erin's badly mutilated body. Her sobs making her thin little body tremble hard in his embrace.

That's when he'd made the decision to give the castle to her.

The little girl Erin had loved as a daughter.

Marta had been surprised, and years after she had send him an invitation to her wedding with Daniel but he hadn't gone, he did send presents and his apology though. And five years later twenty eight years old Marta had gone into labor and given birth to a beautiful baby boy.

He had gone to see her then, but only because she was at the doctor's in London. It had been hell being back to Erin's favorite city but he had managed to get through the five days he stayed, always indoors.

Marta had named him godfather to her son and he had relished those moments. Of course he couldn't see Eddie but he had met him and he was constantly naking sure Marta and her family had everything the needed. But he never visited. He couldn't make himself go back.

He had stayed with the one of the oldest Weald family over the decates. They had the closest connection to the Harmans and therefore they were stronger. And of course they were helping him find a way to - well kill his father.

He'd have to tell Will that, sooner than later. He had to know. He had to be able to protect Britt. To protect himself the way Blaze himself hadn't been able to.

Even with his gift. The glimpses to the future, to what was to come. He was young and he hadn't really practiced his talent, he hadn't known how to use it. But with almost a handred and fifty years with the Weald family his ability and self control had reached perfection.

He thought back to how it had started. Just some pictures with a lot of blood and horror. Then he had met Erin. And the pictures had started to become clearer and clearer. He had been shocked and terrified and woken up gasping next to a sound sleeping Erin. When he had calmed down he'd taken her in his arms and just held her close.

The same thing happened almost every night. Erin had noticed but hadn't asked. She had known. The dreams came to her through their link and he had been able to feel her terror and somehow acceptance over the fact.

Blaze shook himself back to the present. Will's voice was going on and on, telling Britt about the Night World history, about the Redfern and the Harman linage.

Blaze got up from the spacious leather couch he'd been sitting and went over to the endless selves of books, looking for the right covers. Yeah, okay maybe being such a control freak about everything, Hunter wasn't so bad.

Aha! There, behind all that dust the old journals. The family trees and the history as the vampires at that time had written it. And then some.

He took out the exact three he needed and noticed that he had gottern Will and Britt's attention.

"The Council always kept track of everything, maybe these specific journals are a little bit in favor of the lamia majority, after all we are in a Redfern property but we'll still learn history."

"I was never allowed to touch those back home." Will muttered but Blaze knew he was excited. And hopeful.

And how do you crush that hope now? Will was hoping that maybe something in there said anything about their father and he had chosen these three books for the exact same reason. There was indeed, a lot to find out in there. Well there was no going back now.

Will had to know the truth and Britt too deserved to know what she was getting herself into.

Just because you recognized your soulmate that didn't mean you had to stay with them. Yes it wasn't a party being away and you were miserable, back then if he had known that Erin would live happy and safe he would have left her. He would have disappeared from her life and let her be.

Plus the information he passed down would change a lot of things.

"Come on, there are a lot of things you don't know, brother." He said throwing the first journal to a very surprised Will.

The wolf watched them closely. She couldn't really make out the words, only voices but she had gotten everything she needed. The information was precious and her master would be pleased to hear that she had found his sons.

The master laughed. How stupid and easily led those werewolves were. Always eager to serve him. She had no idea that everything she saw he saw, everything she heard he heard and everything she knew he knew.

He turned his attention back to the familiar beautiful and clever face he had gotten used to seing for every day now those past four months.

Emma.

She didn't look the same as she had centuries ago but he had recognized her. He hadn't expected this complication to come back but he would deal. Just like he always did. And maybe use it to his advantage this time.

The soft laugh reached his ears and he turned his head away. Just as she was putting her cell phone back inside her jacket pocket. Not that there was any need to do that, but better not to take everything for granted.

"Go." He said. The young man sitting next to him didn't need to be told twice. He got out of the car as his soundless command to Emma's mind to freeze her hand so her books and notebooks could drop, played out perfectly.

Jake as the other werewolf's name was reached her and helped her get her things in order.

"All set Emma?" He heard him say.

"Yeah, thank you again." She smiled and started to turn away.

"So how do you like the University?" He continued.

"It's great, Jake. Oh by the way, I almost forgot. Dad gave me this." she pulled out a white envelope and passed it to him. "He said it's for your dad. Something about the hospital."

"Sure. Thanks." He said taking the envelope, not giving it a second glance. "Hey Sharon, Tony, Paul and I are going for coffee at five. You want to come with us?"

"Um, I have to move my things into my dorm. If I finish early I will. I'll call Sharon to tell me where you are." She said.

"Cool. Oh you have something in your hair, let me see."

The master sat up straight to his seat. This was the part he was inerested in. As he saw Jake cut a lock of light, caramel brown curls and putting it unnoticed in his pocket he exhaled. Now everything would work out.

"Here you go. Well it was nice seing you, Em. Hope you can make it today." He said and left, walking again back to the car and getting inside passing to his master the lock of hair.

The master smiled and as he did he caught a glimpse of the clear blue eyes from the crowd.

_I'll see you soon Emma._ He thought as he beaconed his driver to start the car and he watched Emma disappear into the thick crowded street of New York City.

**Well thanks for readying and please review! I really appreciate it! Much love until the next time!**


End file.
